Boarding school? try HELL
by Little Missss
Summary: Bella is off the rails. her life took a serious turn for the worse. can she turn it around? What did her brother do? Her father sends her too boarding school to straighten herself out or is she already too far gone? REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE FASTER : haha xx
1. First ImpressionsGoodie

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

My limo pulled up outside the horrid institution. I gagged as I saw the sign, 'Atwell House', inscribed on a piece of old weathered metal, practically being consumed by rust. Seriously, they couldn't even afford a decent looking sign. Underneath I saw another plaque, 'An education institution for both boys and girls'. Typical, English boarding schools, so prim and proper, educational institution, ha, they invented a 6 letter word for that, SCHOOL.

WAIT! What! Boys AND girls! Is this a joke? I looked down at the brochure I had sitting next to me, I hadn't looked at it once during the whole trip from Washington. No way. My father really was stupid. I looked inside and saw a whole bunch of garbage about co-education, 'Atwell house provides an accurate representation of the real world. Students are encouraged to grow up in an environment that will reflect the rest of their lives enabling them to become socially transitioned and comfortable with both males and females……blah blah blah'. Maybe this whole Boarding school shenanigan won't be soooo bad after all.

I was being sent here against my own will. Charlie my _father_ was very rich. I don't know what he did exactly; to be honest I didn't care. I didn't see him as my father anymore, I called him by the name Charlie and I never really spoke to him. It's his fault; he made this bed so he has to lay in it. When I was thirteen he caught my mother cheating with this 'hot-shot' interior designer in their bed. Really my mother wasn't the brightest person I've had the pleasure of knowing. So anyways, he caught her cheating; they yelled and yelled and yelled and yelled at each other until my mother left the house. Last thing I remember from her was, the tires screeching as she sped out the driveway and a load crash. She had sped off and hit a tree that was on the side of the road. She died instantly.

No-one really knew if it was an accident or suicide, but it didn't matter. Charlie began to drink heavily until he, I dunno, had an epiphany, then he straightened out. That took a few years though and by that time I had a replacement family. The kids down at La Push had a 'gang/crew', they were my family now. Jacob and I are best friends, more like brother and sister actually. He's the one that looked after me when Charlie neglected me for 3 years. But the other kids are awesome too, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Embry, Quil and Paul. We aren't a bunch of angels though. Most nights are spent at 'Robbie's', a club on the Rez. The security is hell laid back so we get trashed there 3 nights every week.

It was after a big night that Charlie finally snapped.

*Flashback*

_I rolled over in my bed trying to avoid the light beaming through the window. "Argh" this just wasn't working. I looked at the clock and the green neon numbers flashed 3:00, I had a big night last night. I decided mid-afternoon was the time to get up. _

_I made my way over to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. What a mess. My long brown hair really needed taming, my makeup was all over my face and I seriously needed a shower. I slipped of my underwear and felt to hot water run over my back and through my hair, washing out all the cigarette smoke and dirt. Dirt? How the hell did I get dirt in my hair? I found those questions are better left UN answered. _

_I was finally clean and jumped out the shower, wrapping a towel around my thin frame and walked back to my room. I had always been thin, it didn't matter what I ate or how much of it, I was always skinny. I was average height too._

_I looked over to my phone, I had a message from Jake;_

'_Sup Iz? Rough nite. Headin out again 5pm, bonfire on 1__st__, then Robbie's. I'll swing by n pick u up. Xx J'_

_Trust them. A bonfire one first beach was just what I needed right now. La Push bonfires usually consist of 150 people, cheap beer and a lot of horny guys. Sounded fun. _

'_Sick as Jake, oh thanks for bringing me home last night, Charlie would have flipped. Xx Iz'_

'_No probs, I got ur back. See you tonight. Xx J"_

_I sighed and went to find clothes. My dad being rich and all, I had heaps of stuff. I grabbed my low black skinny jeans. When I say low, I mean really low. My hips stuck out above the belt line. I found a white singlet top and a black button up vest. I didn't bother with shoes, we were going to a beach. I went to the bathroom and did my makeup. Dark eyes, pale face, red lips., perfect. I just let my hair hang. It was long and I couldn't be bothered doing anything with it. I grabbed a hair tie from the draw. (it was a new rule the crew had made up for girls – if we were going our drinking we had to bring one so the guys didn't have to sit there and hold our hair for us)._

_I ran down stairs, Jake would be here soon. Just as I got the bottom floor (our house is 5 stories) I hear Charlie pull in. Uh Oh. _

_He walked through the front door and stood there and glared at me. He looked angry._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, would you like to tell me exactly what time you got home this MORNING!" I rolled my eyes_

"_Well Charlie let me think, I cant tell you exactly but I'll take a guess and say it was between 1am and 6am. I'm a little sketchy." He grumbled incoherently_

"_Your curfew is 12pm! And don't call me Charlie, a little respect would be nice, and wher-" I cut him off_

"_Never really liked the idea off a curfew" I said looking at my nails "seems pointless to me. I'll come home when I please. Oh and don't get me started on respect, you ignored me for 3 years and now you want to take an interest. Well too late. I moved on. Your not my father and I will refuse to call you dad until you act like one" he was almost glowing red. I couldn't help but laugh internally._

_I heard Jake's bike pull up outside. Saved by the bike. I headed for the door._

"_Isabella you come back here RIGHT NOW!" I heard as I walked down the porch steps. He was still standing in the foyer. I jumped on the back of Jake's bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. He revved the bike and I flipped Charlie off as we sped off down the street._

_Jake was laughing_

"_Oh Iz, what's the mother fucker done now?"_

"_Tried to give me a lecture about curfews and what not"_

"_HA!"_

"_I know, fucking waste of time if you ask me"_

_We arrived at first beach just after five thirty. People were already passing out. Jeez they didn't muck around down here. Jake pulled me by the arm behind some trees._

"_Jake, What the fuck?"_

"_Calm down Iz, here" he handed me a small box. I opened it and took 3 condoms out of it, reached back in and grabbed another 2. He raised his eyebrows at me._

"_I'm pissed off ok"_

_He sighed "Ok, be safe" I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_No promises" I said as I laughed and walked off._

_I walked over to where Paul was standing, he handed me the bottle I had asked him for. Absolute vodka, 47%. _

_I all but ripped the top off and skulled the first quarter of the bottle. I felt the burning run down the back of my throat. It was so good. _

"_Jeez, Iz, that's gotta last you all night. Jake said only one bottle"_

"_That Fucker!" I got up and was about to go give him a piece of my mind when a guy, obviously smashed stood in my way. _

"_Whoah, where you going?" he asked_

"_To get the rest of my vodka" _

"_I can get you some, but I want something in return" I winked at me._

_I pulled him into to bushes around the beach and my lips attacked his fiercely. His hands were moving down my back and onto my butt. I broke away only to take his shirt off and his hand slipped into my pants. _

_I don't remember much after that. It was dark when I woke up. I was on the beach. No-one was around and the fire was out. People were passed out everywhere. Some party. I quickly found my jeans and top and slipped them back on. I grabbed some random phone I found and dialled Jake. He answered after 3 rings_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jake, where the fuck are you guys?"_

"_Iz?"_

"_Who else?"_

"_Oh, uh, back at my place, I thought you went home with someone else. Where are you?"_

"_I'm at the beach, wait what time is it"_

"_Its 2:30, stay there, I'll come get you and take you home"_

"_Thanks Jake I owe you"_

"_Yeh, you do. I'll be there in five. Stay put. And don't drink anymore"_

"_Ok, bye"_

_I hung up the phone and went over to the road and waited for Jake. _

_We got back to my house at 3am and Charlie was waiting. _

"_Fuck, shit, crap." I groaned into his back as his motor bike pulled in to the driveway._

_I tried walking to the door but failed miserably. I would have fallen into the bushes if Jake wasn't there to catch me and carry me inside. _

"_Isabella, what the hell! Explain yourself NOW!" Charlie was yelling_

"_Dude keep your voice down, headache here, I went out, got smashed, had sex with this random and passed out on the beach, lost my clothes, found my clothes, stole a phone. Oh and Jake here" I pointed to him "my FRIEND, brought me home. Are you done now coz im totally wrecked."_

_To say he was fuming was an understatement. _

"_That's it young lady, you are going to boarding school. Next week. In England. End of discussion"_

"_Ahuh, tell someone who cares. Jake, lets go" he took me up to my room and took off my clothes for me until I was in my panties and Bra. He took his shirt off and climbed into bed._

"_Iz, I don't think it was a threat." He said with sadness flooding his voice._

"_I know J, I think I pushed him a little to far. Meh, I don't give a flying fuck. At least I'll still have you as a brother right?"_

"_Always. Your drunk, get some sleep." He kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep._

*end of flashback"

So now Im at boarding school to have an "Attitude Adjustment" as Charlie calls it, and it turns out to be Co-ed. Fat chance of that happening.

The Limo made its way down the long driveway and I watched the perfectly pruned trees flash by. Like I said, Charlie was rich and by the looks of it, so was everyone else here.

Finally we came to the end of the mother fucking long driveway and the limo pulled up. I got out and watched as the group of people walking over gawking at my attire. Ripped skinny, black jeans, ankle boots and a red sleeveless shirt. Fucking judgemental pricks.

The approached slowly as if I were a wild animal. Seriously.

"Welcome Isabella Swan to Atw-" I cut her off

"Its Bella or Iz" I informed them

"Of course" she smiled, sheesh, " as I was saying welcome to Atwell House. You turned 17 last month so you'll be starting the 11th grade. School has just started but im sure you'll have no trouble fitting in" My god, if she smiles anymore im gonna fucking slap her. Really. Its annoying. "Shall we go inside?" she gestured towards the door. _Ugh, do I have to? _I nodded and followed her inside.

We made our way through the reception into the principal's office. I sat on one of the sofas surrounding a coffee table.

"Bella, your room number is 116, there are 7,000 students here, 3,500 boys and 3,500 girls give or take. We try and keep the numbers fairly even. My name is Mrs Richardson an I'll be your principal. There are 3 people per room and each room has a bathroom, living room, kitchen and separate bedrooms. Sort of like self contained apartments. On campus we have a shopping complex, restaurants, a cafeteria and a coffee/café strip. There is a 12pm curfew on weeknights and 1am on Friday and Saturday nights." I rolled my eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. "There is also a movie theatre as well. As far as boys and girls go, no PDA at all. You may have mixed rooms until the curfew. Teachers will come and checks so don't try anything. We try and keep sex down to a minimum, we understand your all teenagers and what-not, so we will tolerate it. There are free condoms in the counsellor's office if you need them." _WHAT THE FUCK_ "and I think that's all." She rose and gave me a hug, something I wasn't expecting. "Oh and you need to come here and collect your timetable tomorrow morning", I smiled back at her.

"Miss Turner will show you too your room" and with that I was out of that crazy fucking lady's office. This place was nuts, and not in a good way.

We made our way over to the boarding house. It was huge. And it had an elevator. I thought that was just in movies. I was on the 5th floor.

Miss Turner left me outside the door and I fumbled with the key until I finally got the solid wooden door unlocked. This room was amazing. It was so clean, tidy and modern. No doubt from all the decorations my roommates had set up. It was beautiful.

"Ah Hello?" I yelled. No answer. I shrugged and found the last bedroom that wasn't being used and all my stuff was already in there. Creepy. I went back and looked out the door to see a bunch of guys walking down the hallway towards my room. New girl antics. Cant wait.

"Ooooo, would you look at THAT!" one of them yelled and the rest turned to look at me. I stood leaned up against the door frame pretending not to care. A couple laughed and they all kept walking towards my room.

"What's up?" a blonde boy asked as he approached me

I ignored him. He looked like a douche.

"Hi, I'm Tim" another boy put his had out. I took it. "Bella"

"Where you from?"

"Washington, Forks"

"America?"

"No, I'm from fucking Mars you moron, OF COURSE AMERICA:"

"Feisty" he said as he pushed closer to me "I like it that way"

"Oh really?" I said leaning forward, our lips almost touching.

"Mhmm", he closed his eyes and leaned forward. I slid slightly to the side and he kissed to door frame instead. "Ugh what the hell?", all the boys were laughing. I swung him round, so he was against the door frame, holding him by the neck.

"Listen here, I don't get with fucked up, pompass British BOYS. Especially not ones with egos and tiny dicks!" I reached down into his crouch. "Oh, would you look at that, a tiny dick. Funny how I can tell. So lets get one thing straight, don't you ever make a pass on me again otherwise you wont even have a tiny dick. Got it?"

"Y-Y-yes" he stuttered. I let him go and he almost ran away, with his group not far behind. I went to go inside, I turned to close the door when I saw 5 beautiful people staring with their mouths wide open at me.

"Catching flies?" I asked

They shook their heads as if to shake it off.

"Hi I'm Bella" I said

"I'm Alice" said a girl with pixie like features. She was skinny and really short with spiky black ink hair. "And this is Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Edward" she gestured to each as she said their name. Rosalie was blonde with a perfect body, the kind a model would kill for, but she looked nice. Emmet was really buff; the guns on that dude were huge. I wouldn't wonna get on his bad side. Jasper was tall and lanky, with messy blonde hair and last but not least Edward. Oh, he was gorgeous, bronze hair, emerald eyes. What I wouldn't give to fuck him right here and now.

"Rosalie and I are your roommates, Edward and Emmet are my adopted brothers while Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Jasper and I are dating and Rose and Emmet too" Alice said as they filed into the room.

"Huh, that sounds complicated." I mumbled. They all laughed

"Did, ah, did you guys see all that?" I asked, oh dear, that might not have been a good impression.

"If your talking about completely humiliating the captain of the basket ball team then YEAH! Dude, you got some serious guts." Emmet was almost jumping up and down. We all laughed.

Thank god.

"Where are you from?" Jasper asked nervously

"Forks, Washington"

"All the way from America. Wow. Why? He asked

"Charlie, my _dad_, was fucking over-reacting about some stuff I did, so yeah, he sent me. I don't think he realised it was Co-ed though." I laughed internally. Dipshit. "Oh that reminds me, I have to call someone, excuse me" I said as I walked into my room and shut the door. I grabbed my phone and dialled Jake.

He answered like straight away.

"Iz?"

"Sup, Jake"

"What the hell, I thought you weren't ever going to call, how is it? I miss you"

"Yeah I miss you too. Its not that bad"

"What the FUCK?"

"Wow, calm, jeez, its Co-ed, can you believe it. How dumb can Charlie be"  
"Are you serious? Ha! That's hilarious"

"Yeah. Anyways, I've gotta go, unpacking to do. I'll call you later k?"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"I love you Iz. Be safe"  
"I will. I love you too. Say hi to the gang for me"

"Sure thing. Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and walked out into the main living area. The boys had gone and it was just Rosalie and Alice. They were sitting on the couches talking and looked up when I walked in.

"Hey, the boys are getting food and then they are coming back. I hope you like pizza" Rosalie told me as I went to sit on one of the couches.

"I love pizza, sounds great." They smiled.

"So who'd you call?" Alice asked

"Oh my friend Jake"

"Like boyfriend?"

"Ha-ha, no Alice, like best friend/make shift brother"

"Oh" they both said and smiled. They were up to something. I could see it in their eyes. I had only just met these girls but if felt like I had known them all my life. It was so strange. I felt closer to them than with any other member of my crew. Including Jake.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously

**A/N: Hey guys, thank for reading. Can you please review and tell me how you like the story. Is it too boring?**

**Xx Little Miss**


	2. Pizza and 20 Questions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

They laughed at each other and turned to me "Nothing Bells don't worry bout it" Alice said. "So, do you like shopping Bella" Alice asked

"Uh, yeh I guess."

"GREAT! We are going to be the best of friends, I can tell" Alice squealed excitedly. She jumped off the couch and ran and gave me a hug. Should I say she attacked me?

"Wow, Alice Calm" Rosalie yelled. "She gets over excited"

"I can tell." We laughed at Alice while she turned her lips into a pout.

Just then the boys walked through the door carrying lots of pizza. Alice ran to jasper and clung to his chest.

"Wow, Hun, what's wrong?" he asked and he actually sounded worried. This was too cute.

"Rose and Bella were laughing and making fun at me" she whinged. Jasper had to try and stop from laughing while he quickly composed himself so Alice didn't notice.

"Just ignore them sweetheart. You know I love you" he cooed. Then she let go of his chest and kissed him passionately.

"Jeez, get a room." Emmet gagged. Alice pulled away and poked her tongue at Emmet. They behaved like little kids. It was really funny to watch. This is going to be a good year.

We set out all the pizza and ate it on the couches.

"So Bella" Edward asked, "Why'd you come in the middle of the semester?"

"My dad kinda went a little bit nuts last week and thought I should go to boarding school. Said I needed an attitude adjustment. I think he's full of it, but hey, when your 17 years old it's not like your opinion matters anyways."

"What did you do?" Emmet asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes.

"I went out, had a lot to drink, screwed some ugly fuck head, passed out, called Jake – my friend – to come and take me home at 3am. I got home and Charlie was waiting and I kinda told him what I did that night and he got real angry. Now I'm here. Should have seen the look on his face though. Priceless" they all looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Then they all burst out laughing.

"Bella…..That's gold!" Emmet yelled between laughs. I just smiled back.

We continued the night eating the rest of the pizza and telling stories of stupid things Emmet had done. I don't think I've laughed so much in ages.

"Okay Bella, your new, lets play 20 questions" Alice smiled eagerly.

"Uh, ok, I guess"

"Great, so everyone will ask you 4 questions and you have to answer truthfully"

"Alice, I have played 20 questions before" I laughed.

"Okay, Jasper, you're first"

"Ok, um, Favourite movie?"

"Underworld, all three"

"Favourite colour?"

"Green" little did they know, I liked that colour so much more because of _his_ eyes. I blushed.

"Favourite Band?"

"Hollywood Undead", they all eyed me sceptically.

"Favourite Sport?"

"Gymnastics, what's with you and 'favourites'?" I laughed

"Okay Jasper, Rose, your turn" Alice said

"Stupidest thing you've ever done?"  
"Jeez Rose, probably when I had 7 guys in one night. I was so sore the next morning"

"Too much information"

"You asked" I shrugged. She laughed

"Done drugs?"

"No way. Im strictly Alcohol"

"Good girl, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" I said shortly

"How many clothes do you have?"

"Thousands. My dad is rich"

"Me next!" Alice yelled. "Favourite colour shoes?"

"These Yellow pumps my dad got from Paris"

"Skinny Jeans or Boot cut?"

"Skinny, deffs"

"Cocktail dress or floor length?"

"Cocktail for sure. It's hard to had discrete sex with a floor length dress."

"Longest shopping trip?"

"5 hours. I usually do it over the internet"

"Emmet, your turn" Alice turned to him

"Okay, uh, could you eat a whole large pizza all by yourself?"

Everyone including me laughed, "Yes Emmet, I could"

"How many times have you done it?"

"EMMET!" Rose scolded

"No, Rose its ok, probably 50+, I'm not to sure" I answered

"In Public?"

"Yea, I can't exactly do it at my house"

"Do you like this school?"

"Random Emmet, but yeah, I think I do. I like the people in it, does that count?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Lucky last, Edward" Alice said.

"Bella, have you ever loved someone other than your family before?" wow this boy is deep.

"Not in a romantic sense. I've loved people who are like family but that's it."

"Favourite TV show?"

"Vampire Diaries"

"What are you most afraid of?"

"Probably getting my heart broken" this game is getting really personal.

"Perfect date?"

"Uh, I don't know, I've never been on one. Probably a spontaneous one. Nothing planned."

Everyone smiled at that. The game was over and everyone except me and Edward had gone off into smaller conversations. We were sitting on the same sofa just gazing into each others eyes. The green, the shiny emeralds, they were literally the windows to his soul, so pure and happy. Looking into them made me forget about my mum and dad and I felt happy? I haven't felt this good in so long and I haven't even had any alcohol or sex. It was different. It was confronting. It's scary.

I was interrupted by Alice clearing her throat. "Okay, boys OUT" she pointed to the door. "It's Sunday night, we have school tomorrow and Rose and I want to talk to Bella" she smiled and walked over to Jasper and gave a goodnight peck. Rose and Emmet did the same. Edward followed them out and gave me a quick wave. A WAVE! REALLY!? Awkward.

"Alright Bella, I assume you know which room is yours, your uniform is in the wardrobe and yes, you have to wear it. We will go down and pick up your schedule in the morning."

"Thanks Rose. Goodnight" I went and gave each of them a hug and went to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I sauntered over to the wardrobe and flinging it open. I saw the uniform and gasped. No fucking way am I wearing that. Ugh. It's hideous. There in front of me was a black long skirt, it went down to the middle of my calves, with a white blouse and the school crest on the pocket. There was a tie, black stockings and black scuffs. A blazer and an optional jumper were also there. There was a note pinned to the blazer.

_This has to be worn all day, you may take it off during class but during lunch and on the way to classes you must be wearing this blazer._ I groaned inwardly. I was not wearing this uniform like this and you can bet on it.

I shoved the suitcases off my bed and packed all my clothes into the wardrobe and cabinet. I grabbed some scissors and cotton and got to work on my uniform. Good thing I thought to bring these.

It was 12pm before I finished and hopped into bed and enjoyed a dreamless slumber.

I awoke, way to early to the sound of Alice knocking on my door

"What Alice?"

"It's time to get up, we have to go to the cafeteria for breakfast, Rose and I already got your timetable so get up and get dressed you have 1 hour" I groaned but got up.

I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the shower on and washed myself with a vanilla body wash. It smelt so good. When I was done I got out and put on some very lacy underwear. It's the only kind I owned. I straightened my hair and applied lots of make up, eyeliner, mascara, blush, lipstick and had the Smokey eyes going on. I walked out of the bathroom and had to cross the living room to get back to my room.

I was only half way across the room when I heard a gasp. Jasper was sitting on the couch with Alice. That's when I realised I was still only in my underwear. Oops.

"Oh Jasper, im sorry" I ran quickly back to my room. I wasn't embarrassed, but I think he was. I put on my altered uniform. I had changed the skirt so that it was short, really sort. It only just covered my cheeks. I was also wearing it high so I could tuck my shirt into it. I resembled a pencil skirt and it looked good. I left the top three buttons of the shirt undone and the tie hung really loose. I swapped the black stockings to skin coloured ones and the shoes were now black pumps. I left the jumper on the shelf because I wouldn't need it, but the black blazer I shoved on. The skirt now made my legs look so much longer and thinner and my boobs looked twice their actual size. A total success.

I strutted out into the lounge to see Alice and Rose waiting for me when I saw their mouths drop. They had altered their uniforms too but the skirt was longer they had more buttons done up and they were wearing the correct stockings. Oh well.

"You will never get away with that. You look hot though" Rose said

"Thanks Rose, and I don't care what the teachers say. I'll just tell them to stick it. I haven't been up this early in so long. Ugh. Reminds me of gymnastics"

"Gymnastics?" Alice asked

"Oh-I-Ah-I meant gym, I used to go" I tried to sound convincing. They didn't need to hear this story.

"Oh, Ok, lets go eat" Alice said smiling. And we headed out the door to the cafeteria.

Rose and Alice explained on the way that we had to have our 3 main meals here and we could buy whatever during the day and at night.

We reached the food hall to find it almost full with students dressed in the horrific uniform. As I stepped into the room people stopped, they stared and they started to whisper. Oh fucking joy. I gabbed some food and headed over to the table where Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rose sat.

"Nice uniform Bells" Emmet said

"Thanks. Didn't really like the last one. It was too nun-ish." He laughed

"So Bella, you have art, history, English, Calculus, lunch, PE, Dance and study" Rose said as she handed me my time table.

"Im in Art, calc, PE and study" Alice beamed.

"English and Study with me" Rose smiled

"History, English, PE and study" Jasper said

"History and Study" Emmet boomed.

"History, English, Calc, PE and Study" Edward said from next to me.

"Cool, I've got at least one of you in all my classes except dance"

"I didn't know you could dance?" Edward asked sceptically

"Uh-Yeah, I used to, a long time ago. My dad chose all my classes so I had no say in it" I groaned.

"Shit Bella we're gonna be late to art" Alice exclaimed. She got up and started running and I followed close behind.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading, what do you think? Boring? If you have any ideas please let me know. This is going to be a lonnnnnnng story.**

**Xx Little miss**


	3. Classes and Bitches

**A/N: WOWWWW I didn't expect that many people to read this.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

We were all too busy talking at breakfast that we hardly noticed the time. Shit. Ooh well, I was never one for being punctual. I followed Alice to art, and we walked into the classroom but the teacher had already started.

"This class is about openly expressing yourself through creativity, I'm Mrs Grime and I'll be your art teacher for the rest of the year" she said. She was one of those teachers that had favourites. You know the kind that always nice to people but then they can turn on you and wack you with a detention for doing the littlest of things. Joy. She seemed a little disturbed by our late entrance, but we quickly took to our seats at the back of the room.

I was about to sit down when I heard

"Isabella Swan?" I quickly turned around to see the teacher eyeing me from top to bottom.

"Yeh, that's right, don't you forget it, transfer from Forks. Oh-Uh sorry we're late" she was glaring at me with pure anger in her eyes.

"And Isabella Swan, what do you think you're wearing?"

"My uniform miss?" I asked innocently

"That is not how you are meant to be wearing it. Go and change. NOW"

"I'm sorry, but weren't you just blabbing on about expressing yourself creatively. Well, I'm being creative. Do I get extra credit for this?" I smiled

"The only thing you're expressing is being a whore" A bottle blonde girl yelled from the front of the classroom. She smiled smugly. Oh, she wanted to play like that did she? The rest of the class gasped

"At least I can actually get some, unlike" I looked her up and down "you".

"I have a boyfriend thankyou very much. And we are in love. So I think I win this time swan"

"Oh, really and how much did you pay this 'guy' to go out with you. Or is he imaginary?"

There was a chorus of "Snap" and "ooooo" around the classroom.

She huffed and turned around to face the front and by thins point I think the art teacher had given up on trying to get me to wear the correct uniform.

I finally took my seat next to Alice. She was glaring at me with a shocked expression on her face.

'What?' I mouthed. She took out a piece of paper.

_Bella, that was Lauren, she is head cheerleader, head gymnast, head dancer, head everything, she's going for head girl in senior year. She is the most popular girl in school and she is Edward's girlfriend._

_**What's your point Alice?**_ I wrote back. People like Lauren didn't intimidate me

_She will make your life here a living hell if you piss her off. She has the resources and the power to completely destroy your reputation._

_**Seriously, I think everyone here knows my reputation around here. All you have to do is look at my uniform. I couldn't give a fuck Alice. I can take care of myself and I won't be pushed over by some one with dark roots. Have you seen her hair? Ugh**_

She tried to stifle a laugh

_I know, not a good look_

I simply nodded. I had successfully distracted Alice, but 4 words kept going around in my head, _she is Edward's girlfriend,_ and this phrase had shocked me more that it should have. Why do I suddenly feel empty and hurt, I've only known him a day and we had barely talked. I shrugged if off and continued with art.

Mrs Grime, the teacher that I get on so well with, (sarcasm intended), instructed the class to construct a piece of artwork that represents our emotions over our lifetime. We had until the end of the year to do it, so she was expecting a master piece.

I was stumped. This was way too personal for me. My emotions were something that I kept hidden. I would be judged if people saw who I really was. The truth was that I didn't like drinking all that much, it just distracted me from my mother's tragic death. I missed her so much. The sex was only there so I got people to like me. I never really enjoyed it. I hadn't realised that. Something about this school and being away from Jake and the crew, being away from my dad, I realised how alone I was in this world. How very much I just wanted to be normal, how much I blamed myself for my mums passing. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were, why couldn't I have a proper family?

The bell interrupted my epiphany and it was time to make my way towards History. I had Edward, Emmet and Jasper in this class. This was going to be a laugh.

Alice has pointed me in the right direction so I made it class on time. Actually I was early. Huh, this was a first.

I went into the empty classroom and sat at the back, dumped my bag and pulled out my phone. I had a message from Jake, Shit I was meant to call him last night.

_Hey Iz, enjoying school, we're going to Robbie's tonight in your honour. ;) Xx J_

I couldn't help but laugh, it was Monday, every Monday me and crew would go to Robbie's and get smashed. Monday was the worst day of the week, so it made sense to us to go drown our sorrows.

_Sweet Jake, school is the pits man. PMS teachers EVERYWHERE. No alcohol, can u believe it! This is actually hell. Oh, I found 5 cool people though _

I sighed and put my phone away. I looked up to see that Lauren chick standing over my desk.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"You're sitting in my seat" she said matter-of-factly. I looked around the desk on top; underneath I even got up and checked the front.

"I can't see you name on it, so I don't think it's yours" I replied

"I always sit here" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Ok Lauren, let me break this down for you, I got here first, I'm not moving for you, I don't give a fuck that you always sit here because guess what? You're not sitting here today." I looked around the room and found a desk that had 'BITCH' scratched into the top of it and pointed at it. "Lauren, I found you're desk, its right over there, it even has your name on it for you" I smiled.

Her face went bright red and she let out an ear piercing scream, that im sure you could here from China and ran out the room.

A couple of minutes later the rest of the class pilled in and took their seats. I realised that Lauren must always sit next to Edward because he came and sat down next to me with confusion written all over his face. He looked like he was going to ask why but the teacher walked through the doorway and sat his coffee on the table.

"Sup Kiddies, Oh we have a new student, Isabella Swa-"

"Bella" I interrupted

"Sorry, Bella Swan, from forks, im Mr Morrow." He smiled. This teacher seemed like the perfect teacher for me. He was laid back and didn't get too involved with the behaviour correction stuff like detentions. He seemed full of energy, a real kid at heart. I could tell this would be one of my favourite classes. History was a mixed class. Rose Emmet and Jasper were all a year older but this school had a thing for mixing classes. I wasn't complaining. We spent the whole class going through the reasons why WWII started and he gave us no homework. I like this teacher.

Next I had English, another mixed class. Edward and Jasper walked with me to English because they had it too.

"What happened with Lauren?" Jasper asked

"Oh, I wouldn't move seats so she got all screechy on me and left the class" I laughed

Edward didn't seem too happy about it.

"You realise I have to go and talk to her now right?" Edward said, boredom drowning his voice.

"Like the faithful boyfriend you are" I said smiling

"You just made my life so much harder than it needs to be" he said deep in thought

"Whoah, dude" I stopped and turned in front of him, blocking his path, "I made your life hard? You decided to go out with a bimbo with less brain cells than a chicken. This one is your entire fault"

"Not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?" I questioned.

"Never mind, we're going to be late" he said trying to brush it off

"I'm not one for being on time, now explain" I said, still blocking his path

"Nice try" he said smiling and grabbed hold of my arm and literally dragged me to English. Man this boy was strong.

We got to English on time thanks to Edward dragging me. Mrs White walked in behind us while Edward grabbed us the two empty seats at the back of the classroom. No Lauren, thank god, she was a real pain the arse. I was giving a list of all the books I had to read. Ugh, there were 5 books. Luckily they all had movies. I smiled internally.

Mrs White made me get up in front of the class and introduce myself and tell the class my hobbies. This will be fun.

"Yeh, I'm Bella from forks, my hobbies are getting drunk most nights of the week, rubbing up against boys who are only good looking after you've had 3 bottles of vodka and yeh. Oh I also like art." I smiled while the rest of the class laughed.

I was on my way back to my seat when Mrs White stopped me.

"Bella, what happened to your uniform?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"Yeh I-Uh-I tried to wash it, but ended up doing it wrong. My skirt and shirt shrunk, my stockings, they were accidentally bleached and well, my shoes, I have to wear high heels, I have severe foot problems."

"I see, your foot problems might be because you wear high heels, have you ever though about that?"

"Oh no miss" I said sarcastically

"You will have to purchase a new uniform Miss Swan"

"Yeh, I'd rather not"

"It's not up to you to decide that"

"Look, Mrs White, I would rather be caught dead than wear that uniform properly, it's not affecting anyone. I don't see why it's a problem"

"I think your sending the wrong image of yourself to people in this school"

"Are you calling me a slut miss?" I asked in mock horror

"N-N-N-N-No" she said with her eyes down

"Then I don't see the problem" I said and went down to sit in my seat.

English passed quickly and so did Calculus. Edward still hadn't spoken to me since after History. This was weird. I had never focused on one person so much. How can he have this effect on me after knowing him for only one day?

At lunch I went and grabbed a salad and coke and found Alice.

They were already sitting around a table except Edward. Ugh, again, why do I care so much about him? Emmet and Jasper seemed to be in a heated discussion as to who could fling their mashed potatoes the furthest. I couldn't help but laugh. I sat next to Rose. She and Alice were planning some sort of shopping trip in the next few weeks. It was Alice's birthday in three weeks and they were throwing a massive party.

Lunch soon ended and I was heading to PE with Jasper and Edward. He had turned up out of the blue at the end of lunch but he seemed at ease. Not like before. We reached the gym and I headed into the girls change rooms. I quickly got changed into track pants and a tight white singlet top and headed into the gym. Coach Carter stood waiting foe everyone to arrive and quickly instructed that those who wanted to play basketball should head over to the courts and those who didn't could sit out. He didn't want to force people to do anything.

I glanced over to see who was sitting out and suddenly with I hadn't. Lauren was sitting on the benches with a group of about 7 other bottle blondes giving me murderous looks. _If looks could kill_.

Naturally all the boys went up to play basket ball but I wanted to sit this one out.

"Oi! Swan"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Lauren glaring at me

"Yeh?"

"Don't think you're getting away with any of this. First you steal my seat and then you steal my boyfriend. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you" She said

"Actually it wasn't YOUR seat so I didn't steal it and second, I didn't steal Edward. I can see why you dyed your hair blonde, it matches your intelligence." I smirked

"Swan, I could kick your ass right here and now, but I don't want to get blood on the gym floor, I've got dance next" she scolded

"I've got dance too, funny, I thought it was the advanced class. The standards at the school must be low" I told her

"I'm the best dancer and gymnast in this school. You're no match for me"

Oh so they had a school gymnastics team. What was with this school and uptight sports? I used to be a gymnast. I started when I was 5 and stopped when my mother died. Something about drinking vodka and trying to do beam made it a little more difficult. I gave up after then.

"Don't tempt me Lauren" I warned

"Oh, It's on like Donkey Kong" she yelled. Who says that these days? I just rolled my eyes.

She jumped up and went to the storage closet and grabbed a whole heap of mats and laid them down next to the courts. By now all the boys were watching to see what was going on and Coach Carter was off looking in the mirror measuring his biceps. What a wanker.

"Ok, who ever does the best line up of tricks wins" she announced

"I'll go first, just because I'm feeling nice today" Lauren smirked

She lined up, took a deep breathe and she ran. Lauren jumped and did flips, cartwheels; round offs, and ended with a double twist. She almost stuck the landing but wobbled off the mat.

Nobody here knew I used to be a gymnast so they were all looking at me worried. The looks on their faces, they all thought I was crazy and I probably was. But hey, at least I was about to kick Laurens arse.

I took a deep breathe and focused my anger, I took off running and started my line up.

Round off, handstand, double front flip, cartwheel, back flip, triple twist with a stuck landing.

Lauren stood there with her mouth wide open.

"If that jaw drops any further you might me able to suck your own dick Lauren" what a charming young lady I was

"H-H-H-How?"

"You mean how did I beat your pathetic arse? Let me see, I have more than 3 brain cells so I guess that explains most of it. Lauren you cross me again and I will make you pay. I'm not here to fuck you around so back off." I told her.

"Too late" she mumbled

The bell rang and it was time to go to Dance, with Lauren, Joy. The boys were still standing there shocked.

Dance wasn't so bad, Lauren didn't speak or look at me and basically we did our own choreography, we performing it to the class at the end of the week.

After dance and PE I realised how out of shape I was, I needed to get fit again.

Study will Rose, Al, Em, Jazz and Edward was the most fun I've ever had. Jazz re-told the whole PE story and Rose and Al were just as shocked as the class was.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked

"I didn't think it was important, I mean I haven't done it in so long"

"You should try for the school team" she encouraged

"No way, no fucking way, I gave it up for a reason. I'm not doing it again"

"Ok"

"So Eddie, you're officially on the market" Emmet said with a big grin on his face

"How did you hear?" he asked

"Jess, in Spanish was talking bout it. Laurens hell cut up bout it"

"I'm Sure she is, I don't care, and dating her was the biggest mistake of my life" he said looking down.

"We know" all four agreed with him

The rest of the study session was spent doing homework so we didn't have any to do later on.

After study I went back to the dorm, Alice and Jasper went behind the gym to do god knows what, Emmet had Detention for spit balls, Rose was at cheer practice and Edward had completely disappeared.

After about 10 minutes I was completely bored so I decided to go for a run. I don't have alcohol to keep me company and it was fucking pissing me off and I was feeling a little on edge.

I was 40minutes into my run when a strong arm grabbed me and pulled me to a stop

"What the Fuck?"

**A/N: okay so this isn't the best chapter. I was stuck for Ideas; the next one will be a lot of Edward and Bella Interaction, yummy right. If you're a little confused right now, things will start to make sense later on or you can ask. Please tell me how I can improve or if you have ideas. Is it getting boring? **

**Xx Little miss**


	4. Edward after school

**A/N: Not many people read the last chapter****. I love this chapter, I think it's cute. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you" Edward said with his green eyes looking straight into my brown eyes. I pulled my iPod headphones out.

"You didn't scare me it was just unexpected. What do you want?" I asked, a little anger crept into my voice for no reason and I felt bad as soon as the words left my mouth. He looked taken aback from the tone of my voice.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I just noticed you were by yourself, I thought you could use a little company" he smiled

"Only if you can keep up" I said laughing and I started to run again.

He quickly got the message and broke out into a jog and kept pace with me.

"I didn't know you used to be a Gymnast?" he asked after about 5 minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, I was" I mumbled.

"Why'd you quit?"

"Ahhh, well" I hesitated

"Bella, you can tell me" he encouraged. I took a deep breath.

"I started when I was 5 years old and quit when I was 13. Things got complicated and it was easier to just turn my back on it" I said as my running pace got a little bit faster

"What happened? Please Bella, you can tell me" He soothed

"My, Uh-My Mum died" I suddenly came to a stop. I hadn't talked about my mother's death to anyone since I was 13. I let out a few tears. Something I had never done, not even when she died.

He came closer and wiped them away. "Bella, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, I just miss her"

"That understandable" he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked that when he touched me an electric current ran through our bodies. It had never happened before.

I had never felt so safe. Never felt so calm. Never felt so happy. I would have been able to stay like this all day but eventually I pushed him away. He didn't ask as I broke back into my jog.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to all day. I didn't mean to be rude" he said, he actually sounded really sorry. I had to laugh. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Edward, im not going to loose any sleep over it. Jeez"

He laughed, "I know, I'm not usually like that though"

"What happened?" now it's his turn to answer my question.

"I broke up with Lauren"

"Oh" was all I could say, I mean I already knew this but they was he said it, so relieved, it shocked me.

"Edward Cullen are you trying to tell me that you are relieved that you broke up with your fuckwit girlfriend?" I asked, teasing him with mock horror

"I think I am" he laughed. Oh how I loved his laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was too cute.

"So what was it, the blonde hair, lack of brain cells or the bitchiness?" I asked

He hesitated

"Or all three" I added

"All three" he agreed. "You know what; I don't even know what I ever saw in her." He said matter-of-factly

"At the risk of sounding too rude and very un-lady like, no comment" I said

"Heaven forbid you should be too rude" he mocked

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes" he grinned. We both laughed.

"How do you like the school?" he asked, making small talk

"It's not that bad, I was all worried that it was only girls, I couldn't deal with all the bitchiness, but this place has boys too so its ok. Teachers are crap except for Mr Morrow, he's awesome. And this school has some stupid fucks, but other than that s'ok" I said

"Do you miss Forks?"

"Not as much as I though I would" then I was reminded. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"You can ask me anything" he replied

"Alice said that you, she and Emmet are all adopted"

"Yeh, we are, what's your question?"

"I was just wondering what happened?"

"It was along time ago, I was only very small, three years old, a cyclone ripped through the town I was living in and they were killed. I survived because I was at my grand parent's house a few hours away." He didn't seem so sad about it. But I guess when your only 3 it doesn't hurt as much. "Carlisle and Esme adopted me when my grandparents died when I was 10" he said, starting to well up with tears.

I felt so sorry for him. Both his grandparents and parents had died, he was really alone.

"Edward I-" I tried to help but just hugged him. It was all I could do.

"Carlisle and Esme are great parents. You couldn't ask for anyone better but it's still painful to think about your past" this I could understand.

"I know exactly how you feel. I really do"

He just nodded.

I didn't realise how dark it had gotten

"Shit, we are going to miss dinner" I exclaimed

"Yeh we better head back. Race you" he challenged.

"Ready, Set"

"GO!" he yelled and started running and I followed close behind

"You so just cheated Cullen" I yelled as I was catching up. He started to speed up and so did I. We were both laughing. I could almost see the dinning hall lights. I silently sped up and I was right behind him and I jumped up onto his back with my arms around his neck.

"Not so fast, cheater" I whispered

"Bella" he laughed and pulled my down to his side. We both stopped running and walked the rest laughing and giggling making small talk.

We walked into the dinning hall together. The school required everyone to eat dinner at the same time so the whole room was packed. All 7,000 students were in here plus teachers. Somehow he found the others and we went to take our seats next to each other at their table. The food was being distributed out and the others were talking about Emmet and his spit balls.

"They were huge!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Well Emmet regardless of how big they were, you really shouldn't have done it" Rose scolded, embarrassed by Emmet child like behaviour.

"Babe, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Spit balls is not an adventure" she grumbled and everyone laughed

"Oh Shut up Jazz, I bet Alice took you on a little adventure this afternoon, huh?" Emmet said trying to defend himself by putting the spot light on Alice and Jasper

"Oh, please, I don't want to know" I said saving Alice from more embarrassment.

"And where were you this afternoon miss 'I'll kick Laurens butt at anything'?" Rosalie asked

"I went for a run" I told them. They all looked a little disappointed like I had some amazing story to share with them.

"So, Bella why'd you give up Gymnastics?" Rosalie asked changing the subject. I stiffened slightly and I felt Edward grab my hand and squeeze it gently under the table.

"I didn't like it anymore" I lied. Well it wasn't completely a lie; I just didn't say the whole truth. I wasn't ready to tell them the full story yet.

Edward squeeze my hand gently again and started rubbing circles on the back of it. I felt safe. I felt like I could do anything.

"Aww, that's too bad, from what I heard you're pretty good" Rosalie added. I just smiled.

Dinner continued and we talked about teachers we did and didn't like and Alice's birthday party. Edward never let go of my hand and for that I was grateful.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned to see a boy with dirty blonde hair a bright blue eyes.

"Yeh?" I asked

"I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Mike, if you ever have any trouble or get lost, give me a call" he winked and gave me a ripped piece of paper with his number on it.

"I see, and what if I don't need you at all?" I asked, getting ready to rip the paper in half.

"Bella, I could give you the ride of your life"

"I highly doubt that, I could take you on a ride though"

"Really?"

"Yes, in a really special place" I said leaning closer

His breathing was heavy and uneven. "Where?"

"In your dreams, fuck head. I wouldn't do you ever." I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face. He stepped back in attempt to dodge it, but failed ending up falling on his back getting the attention of the whole dinning hall. I simply turned around and pretended like nothing had ever happened.

Mike scrambled to his feet, regained his balance and stormed out the hall. Dinner was nearly over and people were starting to head out.

"Nice Bella!" Emmet said excitedly, "Can I go kick his arse properly now?"

I laughed, "No Emmet, down boy". He pouted and Rose slapped him on the arm.

I love this group of friends, they seemed to be happy all the time and they made me happy.

We all walked back to the girls' dorm to play a few games. Edward and I walked behind the others still holding hands. The electric current still passing through the both of us adding to what felt like a strong bond and connection between us.

"Ok, what should we play?" Alice asked excitedly once we were all sitting down on the sofas

"Truth or dare, truth or dare, truth or dare" Emmet bounded up and down

"No Emmet, last time you broke the bed" Alice said

"What? That was Rosie"

"Emmet, who jumped on the bed?"

"Me"

"Ergo, you broke the bed" Alice said and crossed her arms

"But Rose told me to"

"Ahh, I said 'get on the bed my super Emmet' not jump on the bed" Rose interrupted

"Super Emmet?" I questioned

"It's what he calls himself when he and Rose….." Edward answered for me

"Oh" I laughed

"Fine no Truth or dare" Emmet surrendered

"I got it" Alice squealed. We all looked at her. "7minutes in heaven!!!"

Everyone groaned

"Oh Shut up you lot" She growled, "Ok, Bella your new, so I'll be nice, you're first"

I sighed and got to my feet and headed over to the giant closet. "Alice I will get you back for this. I'm not drunk enough for these sorts of games." I shouted as I shut the door. It was really dark in here, but clean, it must be Alice's, correction, one of Alice's closets.

I sighed and sat in the corner waiting for whoever she chose. The door opened slowly and I saw a shadow make it's was across towards me.

**A/N: I'm mean I know. Please don't kill me. I will update soon. When I get a total of 10 reviews. Also, what do you think? Getting boring yet? **

**Xx Little miss**


	5. Rory Who

**A/N: THANKYOUUUUUU! To all those who reviewed and have read this story so far. This is my first ACTUAL story and im getting amazing responses. You guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

The dark shadow made its way towards me. I could hear the muffled sound of shuffling feet. The rules were; you were elected to go into a closet for minutes while everyone else elected another person to go in with you. They could do what ever they wanted for 7 minutes. I was slightly nervous about this considering that everyone here is with someone apart from me and Edward, but Alice assured me that relationship status was void during the duration of the game. I had hooked up with other peoples boyfriends before, heck, I have fucked other people's boyfriends before, but these guys were my friends and these people had different boundaries.

I was leaning up against the wall, sitting down, not knowing what to expect. I had never played this game sober before and all of a sudden I was nervous. Nervous? Why? I'd done this plenty of times. This school is doing strange things to me.

They were almost close enough to touch. I could see them crouch down, coming down to my eye level. I realised instantly who this was. The smell, they eyes, the breathing. I felt a soft hand gently reach out and touch my cheek, this action sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. Edwards thumb traced over my cheek bone soothingly. I heard his clothes rustle as he knelt down opposite me. Our breathing was laboured; you could almost feel the sexual tension in the air. His fingers traced the outlines and contours of my face, brushing my skin lightly leaving goose bumps, not from being cold, but from the pleasure. He held my face ever so softly on either side and I could see his head leaning forward. Slowly my eyes closed and I waited for our lips to meet. They were inches away when he paused. I could almost taste his sweet breathe. He finally closed the gap and brushed his top lip along my bottom lip. A shock was sent through my body. It took everything I had to remain perfectly still, (one of the rules of the game).

All of a sudden the door flew open.

"Okay guys, times up" Alice said. She looked around the closet and saw our position, just about to properly kiss and giggled. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something, _so_ sorry." She laughed and went outside to join the others.

Edward pulled away hesitantly and smiled.

"I knew it was you all along" I told him

"And you didn't try and stop me?" he questioned

"Don't flatter yourself Cullen, as part of the rules I can't actually stop you" I said as I heaved my self up off the floor.

"Well isn't that just convenient" he smirked, teasing me. Following me out of the closet and into the lounge where everyone was waiting. The looks on their faces had indicated that someone had already told them what happened and I turned to glare at non-other than Alice.

"What?" she asked innocently

"You are one seriously annoying pixie." I laughed.

"Not my fault you got all loved up in there" she defended.

"Its 7 minutes in heaven Alice, what fuck did you expect?" I raised my eyebrows at her

"Fine" she surrendered. "But I know what I saw". I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the night flew by quickly and before I knew it we were saying goodnight to the boys. Edward pulled me in for a tight hug. "Goodnight Bella, sleep well" he whispered in my ear.

"You too".

The next morning came too quickly. I slept dreamlessly but I had a smile on my face when I slept. I woke up and saw the clock 7:30. "FUCK!" I had to be dressed and ready in half an hour. Why didn't Rose or Alice wake me? Ugh. Shit shit shit. I threw my uniform on quicker than I thought humanly possible. I let my hair hang down, it was still relatively straight from yesterday and to be completely honest, I couldn't give a fuck. I couldn't be bothered with makeup this morning so I just wiped off the eyeliner that had smudged while I slept. I all but ran out the dorm door. I struggled with the lock and turned around, getting ready to sprint to the dinning hall for food.

"Whoah, dude!" Edward startled me; he was waiting outside my dorm leaning up against the wall.

"Good morning" he smiled, clearly amused by my hectic mood

"You stalking me or something now?" I stood with a hand on my hip

"Just thought I'd walk you to breakfast" he said, dazzling me with his perfect smile.

"Oh good, I didn't think I could make the walk _all_ by myself, I mean, it's just _so_ far" I teased and started strutting towards the dinning hall.

"Good thing I thought ahead then" he said pretending not to notice my very obvious sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and walked with him to breakfast.

I sat down at the table with Al, Rose, Em and Jazz. They had all grabbed the food from up the front. Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Bella aren't you hungry?" he asked

"I'm starved, I don't think I can even make it to the buffet table, would you be a sweetie and get me my breaky? I know how you like to walk me places and I thought it would be easier if you just got it for both of us. Saves me the trip. Thanks hunny" I don't think I could have made that more sarcastic. Emmet and Jasper were trying to keep from laughing. Alice and Rose were actually laughing. Edwards' smile slowly drew into a thin straight line.

"It'll be _my _pleasure" he said with the upmost sincerity trying not to dig him an even bigger hole. He was too cute.

The day went by fairly quickly after that. I spent most of my classes dodging Laurens death glares but she was too much of a coward to actually confront me. Teachers gave me a hard time about my uniform _again_, I all but told them to stick it. Which was polite for me, normally I don't beat around the bush, I get to the point. So I was a little surprised to hear that I had been called to the principal's office after school. I hated authority and this lady was about to get a piece of my mind.

I walked over towards the administrative office, through the glass doors and into the office without so much as a word to the receptionist. I knocked loudly on the door of Mrs Richardson's office.

"Come in Bella" I heard a soft voice from behind the solid wood door. I turned the handle and gave her a questioning look;

"How did you know it was me?" I grumbled

"It's all in the knock" she smiled. Freak. I went and sat on the sofa, not waiting to be invited. I was pissed off. I didn't want to be here.

"Tell me Bella, what was you other school in Forks like?" she asked curiously. I didn't know where this was going.

"It was okay, it did the job. Every building had four walls and a roof, oh except one; I kinda set fire to that one night. Complete accident, how was I to know that when you light a match to kerosene it burns. You'd think there would be warning labels on that stuff, almost lost my eyebrows."

"Hmm, how many times would you attend school, in a week lets say?"

"Well I would go about 4 times a week, I usually took one day off a week, but I was there in spirit" I winked.

"Do you get on well with your brother, Rory?" I stiffened.

I hadn't thought about Rory for ages. He was my twin brother. He was the pride and joy of the family, away at school somewhere in Canada; he has the grades to be a Lawyer. I didn't see him as my brother. I chose to ignore him. He would visit 5 times a year on school breaks but I made sure I was always out getting hammered. I couldn't stand to be around him. He was so much better at everything than me. Rory is the Angel, Bella is the Devil. That's what most people thought. I didn't care I was a devil I was pissed because they were comparing me to him. Like we were even in the same species. Wait! How the fuck does she know about Rory?

"How do you know?" I said quietly

"Oh your father and I talk, often, he's a nice man, very generous, and caring too" I was seeing red. Who does this lady think she is? Lecturing me about the type of man the fucking twat was. If she knew him 6 months ago she wouldn't have thought so highly of him.

"He's NOT my father" I growled. She nodded and moved on with another question. Was she reading these from a list or something? Fuck.

"Your uniform" she paused

"What about it?"

"You need to wear if correctly"

"And what if I don't want to?" I challenged

"I will make you join Dance, gymnastics and cheerleading squads for the rest of the year" she smirked. Damn. She'd been talking to Charlie too much.

"No fucking way" I stood up and towered over her. "I am not changing this uniform, I will not cheer, I will not dance and there is no way in fucking hell that I'm joining gymnastics" I growled. She sat back and crossed her arms in her lap and took off her glasses.

"Bella, sit down, you have given me no option then, I have to go to desperate measures."

"Oh great, what?" I interrupted

"I am inviting Rory to attend Atwell House on a full scholarship; maybe he can talk some sense into you. I've tried, your father has tried. You give me no option. He should be here next week" I sat down slowly absorbing all of this information. They couldn't, they wouldn't, NO!! Fuck, this cant be happening. I was starting to be happy.

"Well don't expect to pay him any respect" I sneered.

"We'll just wait and see what happens shall we" She smiled smugly. She knew she had won. Crap. That last thing I need here in Rory.

"Is there _anything_ else?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"No, I think that's it. Have a wonderful day Bella" she was mocking me

"No need to be childish Mrs Richardson, you are meant to be the adult here, act like it" and with that I stormed out.

I was so angry. Too angry. I ran to my dorm. It was empty thank god. I don't think I could handle Alice right now. I ripped my uniform off, not bothering to hang it up; I left in on the floor. I slipped on a sports bra and short shorts, my trainers and dug out my iPod. I was out the door in a matter of 5 minutes and I was running. I didn't know where I was going or when I was coming back. I just had to get away. Its times like these in forks when I would go and get smashed at Robbie's. Stupid English school and its 'no alcohol' rule. I don't know how much longer I would last.

I didn't know how long I had been running but the sun was setting in the sky. The sky lit up orange, a beautiful sight, filling the air with serenity while this hellish day came to a close. I decided to turn around now. I was relatively calm. As I was running, I felt something wet hit the back of my legs, I brushed it off, not bothering to turn around. I felt it again on my arm, then my hand, my knee and my face. I came to a stop and the heavens opened up. It was pouring with rain. Cold, icy, English rain. It must have been another hour before I got back to my dorm. I didn't realise how far I had actually gone. It hadn't stopped raining the whole time. So a sports bra and short shorts weren't my most brilliant idea. I was freezing.

I knocked on the door, praying Alice or Rose would be there since I had left my key inside. No answer. I tried again. No answer. Shit. I had already missed dinner, maybe they were in the boy's dorm. I jumped in the elevator and went up to the top floor; 7. I ran down the hall and knocked hard on their door.

The door opened almost instantly and I was greeted with shocked eyes.

"Bella, where the hell were you. What happened? Are you Ok? Your lips are blue, you're shaking. Here quick come inside." Jasper let me in.

Rose, Alice, Emmet and Edward were all on the couch. They all came up to me as I walked in the door. I felt a little spaced out.

"Bella?" I met a pair of worried eyes; I think they were Alice's. Everything was going fuzzy around the edges. The last thing I remember was Edward yelling;

"JASPER! DON'T LET HER FALL" I was in darkness. In my happy place.

**A/N: Oh bet you didn't see that one coming. To be honest, neither did I. haha. I planned on Rory, but not this soon. You will find out the REAL reason Bella hates him so much in a few chapters time. Don't forget to review. Thanks to those who already have, it means a lot, its encouraging. **** Is it getting boring? How can I improve? Thanks for reading.**

**Xx Little Miss. **


	6. steamy showers

**A/N: Hey, wow quite a few people are reading this. Thanks so much. But not many are reviewing****. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it.**

I was numb, from head to toe, spiralling down into an endless pit of darkness. Every time it felt like I was going to hit the bottom, I would keep on falling, faster and faster. After what seemed like ages of falling I started getting pins and needles in my toes. I felt the stabbing jolts work their way slowly up my legs and through the rest of my body. I could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. My eyelids were still heavy and I couldn't lift them. I gradually got all the sensation back in my body. I felt two strong arms around my waist, leaning up against a person? Was I in someone's lap? I felt a rhythmic patting on my back that was warm.

I managed to get my eyes open. I was sitting on the floor of a shower with the hot water spraying down. The two arms around me belonged to Edward Cullen. We were both still fully dresses and soaking wet.

"Oh Bella!" he said, sounding very relieved. Just as he said this everyone came into the bathroom with frantic, worried eyes. "Guys, its ok, she's gonna be ok" I told them

"Oh, we were so worried" a very docile Emmet announced.

"W-w-w-w-what h-h-h-h-happened?" I asked, trying to form words but I was so cold I would barely get the words out.

"You just got a little too cold, Edward's gonna help you warm up though" Jasper said and he pushed the others out the door. The room was filling up with hot steam and I gradually felt myself getting warmer.

"Y-y-your clothes a-a-a-are get-t-t-ting w-w-w-wet" I told Edward once we were alone.

I felt his chest shake as he laughed. "My clothes aren't that important you silly girl" I looked around, he was completely soaked.

"H-h-how long have you been here?" I asked. I was getting warmer and could form parts of sentences

"About 30 minutes. My father, Carlisle he is a doctor, he told me to put you in the shower."

"O-oh. Thankyou"

"No problem at all. I'm just glad you're ok. Speaking of which, would you mind telling me why you had been running in the rain"

"I was angry. I needed to let off some steam." He raised his eyebrows

"That bad huh?"

"Yep" I sighed, "Thanks again for everything" I said gesturing around the shower.

"Bella, I was really worried. We all were. Can you promise me something?" he asked unleashing the full force of his eyes on me. I couldn't help but be hypnotized by the never ending depths of green.

"Depends" I stated

"Can you try and be a little less wreck less." I smiled

"Are you trying to domesticate me Edward?" I asked teasing him

"I believe I am"

"I'd like to see you try" I smiled, "I'm un-tameable. Believe me, people have tried."

He laughed. "I'm an expert on wild animals" he grinned

"Oh is that so?" I questioned as I stood to get up out of his lap. His arms were quick; they reflexed and dragged me back down to the floor. "Not so fast"

"Edward Cullen, let me go" I laughed

"Never" he said in a gruff voice from behind me and lowered his head to the side of my neck and kissed it. I was taken by surprise. I had never been kissed like this before. It was so real. It meant something. All of a sudden I was sacred. I didn't want to ruin the moment between us. His lips lingered on my neck as I felt the soft tickle of his breath raise goose bumps even though I wasn't cold anymore. All of a sudden the mood in this bathroom changed. It was full of sexual tension seeping from our pores. The steam from the hot shower only added to the intensity. His lips brush up from my neck and the side of my face, pressing his lips on my cheek softly. I turned my face sideways and little and caught his lips on mine. I shot of adrenaline seared through my veins causing all my hair to stand on end. My sense of urgency increased as our lips moulded together. I broke away to catch my breath but resumed kissing him feverishly. I felt his tongue brush on my lower lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. I was only all to willing to let it. We fought for dominance with our tongues. There was no way in hell I was surrendering and neither was he. I was now straddling his lap, holding the sides of his face, knotting my fingers in his hair. Oh how I didn't want this to end.

"Bella, Edward. Its time to get out, teachers are checking rooms tonight!" Rose yelled from behind the bathroom door. I smiled against his lips. And groaned when I got up. I turned off the shower and grabbed me a towel, wrapping it around my shoulders.

Edward lent me some clothes to get back to my room in so I wouldn't go back wrapped in a towel dripping wet. I would like to save whatever dignity I have left.

Alice and Rose all but dragged me out of their room so I didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I S-S-" Alice started teasing before I cut her off.

"Oh get a life Alice, are you like 3 years old or something?" I asked playfully

"4 and a half actually. Speaking of which my birthday party is in 2 weeks!!!! Everyone is invited. Oh Bella I have to get you a dress"

"Ugh, Alice" I wined

"Its ok Bella I'll just pick one out for you, you don't have to come"

"Thanks Al" I said as I hugged her.

We reached our dorm and I said goodnight to the girls and went into my room to call Jake.

I dialled and he picked up on the fifth ring

"_Hello?"_

"Jake!!!"

"_Iz? What's happening?"_

"Nothing good, guess who's transferring schools"

"_I dunno, who?"_

"Rory" I said with acid in my voice. I heard Jake growl

"_That fucker Iz, why? I swear if he gives you any trouble I will come and kick his arse"_

"That's the problem Jake; he's here to give me trouble. You know what he's like. The school did it on purpose coz I'm not conforming to be a mindless robot. Fuck!"

"_It's ok Iz, he cant really get on your back over there anyway, its not like your doing that stuff again."_

"I guess, look I gotta go, I'll call you soon. Bye Jake."

"_Yeah ok, seeya Iz, Love you"_

I hung up.

I didn't realise how tired I was. Passing out really knocks it out of you.

I climbed into bed and dreamt about Edward Cullen.

When I woke up, I wasn't alone. Someone was in my bed, sleeping I couldn't see who they were.

"What the FUCKKK!" I yelled. I startled them and they woke up meeting my frantic gaze.

**A/N: okay guys, I'm leaving it there. I have an exam to study for which in on Friday. Crap. That chapter was just Bella and Edward goodness. Oh and that stuff about Rory****. Who's in the bed? All will be released when I get ****at least 15 reviews****. I mean it this time. Haha. Thanks for reading. Hope you are still enjoying it. Any tips and what not please let me know.**

**Xx Little miss. **


	7. History

**A/N: So we didn't make 15 reviews, but we got 13 so I thought it was good enough. Thanks to those who did review. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

"Bella, shhh, its ok. Alice called; she said you were having some sort of nightmare. She panicked and got me here to calm you down. I must have fallen asleep, I'm so sorry." Those green eyes spoke nothing but apology. How could I doubt them?

"Edward its okay, you just scared me." I said breathing heavily. "But that's really strange, I don't remember having a dream" I racked my brains but I came up blank. Then I remembered. I had dreamt about him and I was not about to admit it.

"Are you sure Bella? You were pretty frantic" he asked worried as he lifted one hand and placed it on my shoulder. I think it was for support. I don't know. Nobody has ever touched me like this before.

"Yes, I'm sure. I haven't dreamt since I got here" I assured him, hoping the lie was convincing.

"Bella, answer me this." _CRAP_ "Who's Rory?" he asked. WHAT!!

I was silent. I didn't know how to tell them. Maybe I could tell them that he was my brother and leave out all the other details. They didn't really need to know. He was going to be here in 3 days, they were going to find out anyway.

"Bella?" I reluctantly met his gaze. He pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back.

"Rory is my twin brother Edward." I admitted

"I'm not sure I follow you, you were screaming at him, telling him you hated him, you never wanted to see him again. You wished he was dead Bella" I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

"Edward, my brother and I, well things are complicated. I can't tell you anymore than that. But I can tell you that he is coming here in 3 days. He's a transfer student."

"I can't say I understand, but when you're ready to tell me, I'll be here, always."

"Thankyou Edward. That means a lot." I smiled and hugged him tighter. No one had ever giving me this much attention before. I liked it. It made me feel special. Like all the hurt and pain from my childhood didn't exit anymore. It's like he made it all go away.

"Shhh Bella, you should get back to sleep, we don't have school for another 4 hours." I nodded and he went to get up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, worried he would leave me here alone.

"Did you want me to stay?"

"If you wouldn't mind." I said shyly.

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest" he smiled and slipped back into bed again, holding me tight against his chest for the rest of the night.

Over the next 3 days Edward and I were inseparable. He calmed me down and I actually felt human around him. He stayed every night in my room where we would talk, cuddle, kiss, cuddle, joke and cuddle some more. I was truly happy. The teachers left me alone, and I was actually enjoying school. But it all ended too soon when Saturday rolled around. Rory would be coming today and I had no idea what time he was arriving.

Alice, Rose, Edward, Em, Jazz and I were all in the girl's dorm making lunch. We were planning on going for a picnic once we had finished making it but the stupid English skies decided to rain so we were making a makeshift picnic in our living room with the rug and all. I had introduced them to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which they all hated, naturally. I was sitting in Edward's lap enjoying a hot chocolate and laughing when there was a light tap on the door. Me being the closet to the door, I jumped up to answer it.

I swung the door open and there stood a boy. 6 feet tall, dirty blond hair, deep brown eyes and a very muscular body. I gasped. He had changed so much, last time I saw him he was skinny and wore glasses.

"Bella?" he asked

"Who else?" I replied. I did not want my _brother_ in my room

"How have you been?" Rory asked

"Fine" I said curtly. "What are you doing here?" I sneered

"I transferred here; the school told me you knew"

"Yeh, I'm not that stupid, I meant here in my doorway"

"I came to say hi to my sister. It's been so long"

"You have only yourself to blame for that." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Bella, you know that it was an accident. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I stepped out the doorway and shut it behind me so we were now standing in the empty corridors.

"That's not the point, I was hurt Rory. I was hurt because of you. You are meant to be my brother. Screw you!" I yelled. I heard the door open. Crap.

"Hi, I'm Edward, you must be Rory, and would you like to come inside?" Edward asked politely. I glared at him. Rory just smiled smugly, "sure". I groaned

I followed them both inside to see that everyone had already packed up. I sat on the couch with Edward while Rory stood in the middle of the room taking in all my new friends.

"Who are you?" Alice asked eagerly

"I'm Rory, I'm Bella's brother and I transferred schools"

"I didn't know you had a brother" Rosalie turned to me

"We're not close so I didn't think to mention it" I shrugged hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions

"You guys must be treating her right, I haven't seen her sober in years" Rory noted

"Rory, not now" I growled.

"Just saying Iz, it's a nice change from that gang." He said matter-of-factly

"Don't judge them! You don't know what the fuck you are talking about. They are my family more than you and Charlie will ever be" I yelled but Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I was instantly calm.

"Wow, dude, how'd you calm her down? Nobody or anything has been able to keep her temper under control like that." Rory said astonished

"Rory, I want to talk to you OUTside NOW!" I yelled. I walked out of the room and lead him to one of the playing fields.

"What's up Bella?"

"Rory, don't screw this up for me, I've made some good friends. Please just leave me alone" I warned

"Bella when will you ever learn that all I want is the best for you. I never wanted to hurt you" he defended

"Yes you did. That's why you did it!" I snarled

"Bella, I swear, it was an accident I only meant to scare you. You're life was going down the toilet. I felt that if I didn't step in you would get worse. Turns out that's all I did. I made it worse. I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." He pleaded. He took a step closer towards me.

"Stay back!" I yelled. Fighting back tears

"Bella I-"

"No Rory, you don't get to be sorry because I will NEVER forgive you." I said with tears now streaming down my face. "You saw me, you saw what was happening but you didn't stop it, you left me there. You left me to DIE!" I couldn't control the tears.

"Bel-"

"No, even if you only wanted to scare me, why didn't you make them stop when you saw it going to far? Why did you help me? Why didn't you protect me?" I cried "You saw them beat the life out of me. I couldn't move." I fell to my knees

"I didn't mean for them to hurt you, I just wanted you to see what could have happened on one of your drinking binges. I was loosing my 14 year old twin sister. I just wanted you to be shaken up. I didn't mean to hurt you" he pleaded

"They beat me Rory, until I was on the ground. Until I couldn't move and they kept going. It didn't stop. They left me there to die. I was lucky that someone found me and called 911. No thanks to you."

"Bella I will never forgive myself for what I did. Please believe me"

"I can't Rory. When I found out you were behind it. I couldn't look at you. You were my best friend and you put me in hospital. I had never felt so alone." I whispered, tears still streaming down my face.

"Oh Bella" He came down to my level on the grass and held me tight.

"I won't ever hurt you like that ever again. I promise" I heard him whisper. I couldn't fight him anymore. I was too tired. He was my brother and it had felt like a part of me that had been missing was just put back into place by his presence.

I couldn't doubt the determination in his voice when he said he would hurt me ever again and at this point I just trusted him. It's all I could do. I would make the effort to get to know my brother again.

**A/N: Aww little Bella is human again. Haha. Basically if you didn't get it, Rory sent a group of guys to go shake Bella up while she was drunk to scare her but they went a little to far and beat her up and left her to die. Horrible I know. OMG NEW MOON IS COMING OUT THIS WEEKK!!!!!!!! AHHHH IM SO EXCITED. YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS BUT I AM GETTING THE DIRECTORS COPY OF THE NEW MOON ON DVD ON THRUSDAY!!! IM SOO EXCITED. Please don't forget to review. **

**Xx Little miss.**


	8. A Date

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

I didn't know long I cried in my brothers arms. I let each part of me that was broken cry itself out leaving me exhausted but relieved. It was dark, I had seen the sunset through my blurry, tear soaked eyes but Rory never left. He held me tight, just like he used to when we were kids. We were childhood best friends, we did everything together. We were in the same classes in school, we walked to school together, we shared a bedroom, we shared toys, and we got along so well. Then mum died and Charlie ignored us, he turned to books while I turned to alcohol. I remember one night, the first night we had a fight. We were both 14

*Flashback*

"_Bella, where the hell do you think your going?" Jake asked from behind me as I was walking up the long driveway to my house. It was 3 am and all the lights in the house were off. _

"_I'm going to my fucking room Jake, where else?" I asked, slurring my words, too intoxicated to form them properly. I had a pretty big night at Robbie's, Jake and his mates were great drinking buddies. I went to take a step towards the house but stumbled instead. Crap, looks like I'm gonna have to crawl it instead. I got down on my hands and knees and made my way to the house. I leant up on the door to steady myself and fumble to put the key in the lock. After 5 minutes of screwing around with it, it finally opened. I could hear dad snoring from the front passage. He only snored when he passed out from drinking too much. I sighed mentally and leant up against the unlocked door, still trying to work up the co-ordination to turn the handle and push it open. _

_All of a sudden, or so it seemed, there was an arm above my head turning the door knob and opened the door. Not realising how much I was relying on the door for support I fell straight onto the wooden floor. I started laughing hysterically for no reason. Before I knew it I was rolling on the floor uncontrollable in fits of laughter._

"_Iz, keep it down, are you trying to get caught" Jake hissed_

"_Oh lighten up you big GRUMP" _

"_Iz, seriously I……think you're gonna wake……someone" as he was finishing his sentence there were footsteps coming from the stairs. "Oh, good one Iz" Jake sneered._

_Shit. Fuck. Crap._

"_It's not what it looks like I SWEAR" I said trying to get up off the floor, but falling over half way through the manoeuvre._

"_Then what is it Bells?" Rory asked, calm but annoyed, "Because to me it looks like you've been drinking. Again. With your 'friends'. What's going on Bells? You never used to do this"_

"_Oh, Pl-ease, not a lecture right now, you will only have to repeat it in the morning. Save your breath."_

"_Seriously Bells, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked annoyed I cut him off_

"_Nope, but I have a feeling you're JUST about to tell me" I smiled_

"_Its 3 am, what have you been drinking?"_

"_Jake you take this one" I said, gesturing him to answer the question. He probably knew better than I did._

"_Oh umm, Beer, Wine, Whiskey, Rum, Scotch and I think you had absolute vodka on the way home"_

"_See, nothing worry bout bro, quiet night" I winked_

"_Thanks for bringing her home Jake I'll take it from here" Rory said, leading him out the door._

"_What am I going to do with you Bella" he sighed_

"_You can do what ever you want. 'S not like I give a fuck these days, you usually just do it anyway." I couldn't hold my head up anymore. I was face down on the floor boards._

"_Bella you have to stop this" he pleaded. Ha. Right and make the pain come back all over again. No thanks._

"_I don't have to do anything"_

"_Bella, look at what its doing to you" he waved his arm in me_

"_I'm fine" I mumbled_

"_No you're not, get up, and go to bed. Sleep it off."_

"_Don't. Fucking. Tell. Me. What. To. Do" I yelled_

"_Fine Bella, stay down here. I don't care. You're just like the rest of this so called family, useless and broken." He yelled and stormed up the stairs slamming his door shut. Should I say OUR door. _

_*_End of flashback*

I shuddered at the memory. Things only got worse after that and eventually he was sent away to another school.

"Bells, you ready to go back now?" Rory asked in a hushed voice, being careful not to startle me. I simply nodded, my throat to thick with tears to form words. I heaved myself off the grass and leaned on him to walk all the way back to the dorms.

When we got back everyone was still in my dorm watching movies. As we entered the door, Alice switched of the TV and I was met with 5 curious pairs of eyes.

"Guys, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Rory, it's just that we have been going through a rough time lately and I didn't like to think about him. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it Bella" Alice said cheerfully. "Now come and watch the movie" she pointed to the sofa.

"Actually Alice, I have a lot to think about. I need to process some things.", she simply nodded and I walked swiftly to my bedroom, shut the door and jumped up onto my bed.

There was a knock on the door

"Bella, can I come in?"

"Sure, Edward." He quietly slid in the room and sat next to me on my bed.

"Do you wonna talk about it?" he offered

"No, not really. You could distract me though" I smiled. He laughed

"Ok, let's see," he paused to think. "What are you going to do when you leave high school?"

"Good question, I have no idea. Still trying to figure it out. Maybe a sporting coach. Something physical, hands on. No office." I laughed "What about you?"

"Medical school I think, or a lawyer. Not to sure"

"Are you trying to kill my buzz" I laughed

"Buzz, what's a buzz?" he asked confused

"Oh Edward you are so English. Buzz you know. A good feeling or happy moment." I teased

"Well you listen here, _American,_ in England we use real words with real meanings not street slang" he teased back

"Oh, alright fine. You best go an drink your tea with your pinkie so high in the air, it would give Mt Everest a run for its money. The Queen in waiting."

"Bella, when have you ever seen me drink tea?"

"Okay, fine, you got me" I surrendered. He smiled in victory.

"Are you going back to America now that your brother is here?" He asked with sadness in his voice.

"No" I gasped. "Wherever did you get that idea from?"

"Oh, I just thought that since you didn't get on, you'd have an excuse to go home", he said looking down.

"Edward, yes my brother and I have issues, but I'm not going to run away from them anymore. I'm staying. Besides nowhere has ever felt so much like home as much as it does here. With you." he looked up.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, silly Edward that, when I'm around you and you're family, I feel complete, and now my brother is here, there is nowhere else in the world that I'd rather be." I smiled and looked up at him.

He leaned closer, slowly and our lips met in the middle, sending shocks of electricity through both of us. I pulled away slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. I was too tired to do this tonight. He sighed and hugged me close.

"Bella, would you like to go see a movie tomorrow night with…….Me?" he asked, nervous, his voice cracking at the end.

"Edward, there has been a lot going on lately" I took a deep breath.

"Oh, its ok Bella, I'm sorry, so selfish of me to ask at a time like this. Forget I said anything okay?" I laughed and he looked at me, concerned for my sanity.

"Edward are you gonna let me finish?"

"I-I-I-I-I guess" he stuttered.

"There has been a lot going on lately but I would love nothing more than to go to the movies with you"

He beamed. I don't think I have ever seen him so happy.

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind" I mocked. He laughed and took my hand, rubbing circles into the back of it.

I must have fallen asleep after that because I awoke with the sun shining through my window. Things were looking up already.

**A/N: okay, a short little chapter of fluff. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you are all still enjoying this story. If its getting a bit boring, don't worry, there is something BIG coming up in a few chapters, but that's all I'm saying so bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THAT FASTER I TYPE. Thanks to all those who read this. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON NEW MOON? I LOVED IT!**

**Xx Little miss.**


	9. The Date

I laid in my bed perfectly still going over the events of last night in my head. _I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen; I'm going on a DATE with EDWARD CULLEN._ I squealed internally. What the hell is happening to me? I'm behaving like a _Lauren_, oh god. But I couldn't help myself, I was so excited. I had never been on a date before and now I have one with Edward. Hopefully I don't screw it up. How embarrassing. I looked over to my right and there he was, sleeping, my perfect boy. Sigh. How could I be so lucky?

Bella, what the hell, this is just a boy. You're behaving like you're in love with him or something. My conscience was screaming at me. _Oh shut the fuck up_ I thought back. I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen. I smiled.

I decided I had spent enough time this morning thinking about this boy. If I stayed any longer I would have started drooling on him. Attractive. I threw the covers back and shuffled over to the bathroom to have a shower. The whole dorm was quiet. I assumed that either everyone was asleep or they all went to the boy's room. I stripped down and had a really warm, long shower, marvelling in the thought of the date tonight. When I was done I walked out into the lounge to smell food being cooked in the kitchen. We never used the kitchen so I knew it wasn't Alice or Rose.

"Good morning" Edward chirped with a grin spread across his face.

"Morning" I replied. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Well, I thought I'd make you breakfast. I'm getting kind of sick of the extravagant cooked breakfast we have every morning in the cafeteria so I though I'd make humble toast." He grinned even more

"Huh, well I guess it's just lucky that I like toast then"

"Who doesn't" I just smiled back.

After we finished our basic breakfast, for which I was grateful, you don't know how annoying it is to have bacon and eggs EVERY morning. Finally something non greasy and yummy, he went back to his dorm and told me he would pick me up at 7.

I sighed as I closed the door behind him. I had a whole day of nothing to do. Al and Rose must have been out because I hadn't seen them yet and it was 10:30 am. Strange. I shrugged it off and went into my bedroom. I tidied up a little and realised I hadn't spoken to Jake in a while.

I rang his number

"Hello"

"_Hey J, what's up?_

"Iz? Ahhh not a lot, had a big night last night"

"_Oh how I would kill to be you right now" I sighed_

"I seriously doubt that, got one mother fucking hangover Iz"

"_I so don't miss those."_

He laughed

"So is Rory there yet or what?"

"_Yeh got in yesterday. We are kinda being civil to each other"_

There was silence on the other end of the phone

"_Jake?"_

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" he growled

"_Take it easy"_ I started to say, but he cut me off

"DON'T TELL ME TO TAKE IT EASY IZ! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO YOU. HE LEFT YOU, IN THE STREET, BROKEN AND HALF DEAD. HOW COULD YOU FORGIVE HIM SO EASILY? HOW?"

His voice broke towards the end, he sounded like he was starting to cry

"_I know what he did, and I haven't forgiven him. I don't think I can. But he is my brother. I have to have him in my life"_

"If he hurts you again, I swear-"

"_He won't"_

"I hope you're right, I gotta go. Paul is waiting. I'll call you soon. Love you"

"_Ok, bye"_

The phone went dead.

I sighed and walked over to my desk. Crap. This is why I hated school. Homework. I figured that I wouldn't get much time to do any tonight so I sat down and was trying to figure out my History assignment.

It must have been hours when I heard the dorm door open. It was solid wood, hard to ignore.

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

I heard Alice and Rose call out

"In here" I yelled from my bedroom, not bothering to get up.

They came into the room and stood in the doorway.

"Bells, what time is Edward coming?" Alice asked

"How did you- never mind. 7"

She looked at Rose and smiled

"Let's get to work" they both said in synchronisation.

I was mortified

"Uh, guys?"

"Not now Bella, just shhh" Rose ordered. I was not going to mess with her, I had seen she and Emmet argue and I was not going to even try.

I groaned and sat down in the bathroom and let the two girls have their fun. I trusted them not to make me look like a clown. I think.

I was finally ready and I looked good. Alice had bought me a short red bubble dress with a corset like top part. It was striking. I had my hair in curls and my makeup made my face look amazing. I didn't think I could look this good. Ever. I really did owe Alice and Rose big time. It was 6:45 and there was a knock on the door. Strange. Edward was never early or late, always on time exactly. I swung the door open, a little surprised to see who was waiting.

"Um, Wow Bells, Going out?" he asked, a little stunned

"Yeh, I have a date with Edward."

"Cool, he's good for you. I think he really likes you"

"Rory, its just a date, we're not getting married or anything" I scoffed

"I know, I know" he laughed

"So, what did you want?" I asked still confused as to why he was here

"I just wanted to see how you were. You look great."

"Oh, im fine I guess. Thanks. I can't take any credit though; it was all Alice and Rosalie. They are miracle workers."

"Bella, you have always been beautiful. The binge drinking and sex though, it covered it all up. I haven't seen you this happy in so long"

"Rory, can we not do this now. I do have a date"

"Oh, Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck."

"Thanks" I smiled and shut the door.

I went on sat on the comfy couch and waited for Edward. I was so nervous. I really liked him and I didn't want to screw _us_ up. There was a knock at the door and I swear my heart stopped. I tried remembering how to walk but I drew a blank.

I shook my head. Come on Bella, just a boy. I made it to the door without stacking it and there he was. Edward Cullen.

"You look beautiful" he gasped as he looked me up and down. He looked absolutely stunning in his pants and dress shirt. I shrugged. "You scrub up alright I guess" I said playfully. He smiled. "I have been told that from time to time" he said smugly

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Sure" I smiled as he grabbed my hand and we walked off together down the corridor.

The movie theatre was only a short walk across the campus. It was busy, bustling with excited teenagers. Wow. I had never been to this part of the school before. We walked into the ticket counter and I recognised a few students from my calculus class behind the counter, selling tickets.

"Hey Kristen, do you work here or something?" I asked once Edward had bought our tickets. He wouldn't tell me what movie we were seeing, said he wanted it to be a surprise. I rolled my eyes and just went along with it.

"Yeh, all the shops, cafes and entertainment complexes are run by students who want a job. I need the money so, yeah."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that. Huh. Well I guess I'll see you later then" I waved and walked over to the cinema with Edward.

The cinema wasn't full; maybe half of the seats were taken. He led me up to the back and found us seats in the middle of the row.

"Are you going to tell me what movie this is?" I whined.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'

"Ugh"

"Patience Bella" I smiled his crooked grin. I gave up and sat back in my seat. Next to me I felt him fake a yawn and his arm left his side, up in the air and over my shoulder.

"Edward Cullen of all people to do the 'move', I didn't expect you."

"What move? Don't know what you're talking about" He defended

"Ahuh, right, so you didn't just fake a yawn to put your arm around my shoulder?" I questioned.

"I would never do that" he replied sarcastically. He was never going to admit to it.

"If you, hypothetically speaking, were to do it, may I give you a few tips?"

"Sure I guess, but I would never use such a corny move." I just glared at him.

"Right so, first thing you need to do is lift the arm rest from between us, it kinda ruins the moment when you have a hard thing in-between you." I realised the connotations that could be made after I said that. His lips twitched into a smile. I ignored it, like nothing ever happened and lifted the arm rest. "Then after the arm rest is out of the way you wait until the girl, in this case, I, to move closer, then after a few minutes of the movie playing you put your arm around her" I said as I leaned up against side, letting his arm drape over my shoulders. _Perfect. _

"And when did you become such an expert?" he questioned

"You're not the first boy to take me to a movie Cullen" I answered. I felt his chest shake as he silently laughed. _But this is the first time it has meant something_ I thought; I wouldn't dare say it out loud. Unless he said it first.

The lights dimmed and the movie started playing. We stayed in the same 'snuggling' position the whole movie; his had occasionally tracing patterns into my arm, leaving behind goose bumps. The movie was fantastic. A remake of the timeless Romeo and Juliet. I had never had much time for Shakespeare, but this movie captivated me. I loved it; I was going to get the book out from the library.

We waited until the cinema emptied out and dragged ourselves to our feet. He walked behind me with his hands around my waist, guiding me in the right direction. It was getting late but we weren't heading to the dorms. I had no idea where we were going but I trusted Edward.

It was dark but up ahead I saw a small ball of light. We were walking on a pebbled footpath weaving around the flora and fauna. As we got closer I realised it there were a group of small lights sticking up out of the ground, surrounding a park bench. The moon was full, shining down through the trees casting shadows on the ground.

We approached the rustic park bench and I realise it was overlooking a river. I could see on the other side the lights of the school reflecting off the still water. It was beautiful. I was marvelling at the beauty in front of me when I heard Edward sit down on the bench.

I walked over and went to sit down next to him, but he pulled across onto his lap, circling his arms around me. "It's so pretty" I murmured

"Yes, you are" he said

"What?"

"You are pretty, so very beautiful" I declared. I smiled and leant close to his face.

"Thankyou" I whispered and closed the gap between our lips. A shock of electricity was charging through my body, all my senses were on fire, responding to the smallest of touches. My arms were around his neck and his hands were knotted into my hair. Our kissing was passionate, rushed and absolutely wonderful. I broke away to catch my breath as he went on kissing my neck. I put my hand under his chin, brining his mouth up to mine. Eventually we both broke away gasping for air. I rested my head on his chest when I realised I was now straddling his lap. I didn't care.

We made our way back to our dorms. It was Monday tomorrow and we had school.

I was rudely awoken the next morning by Alice. No surprises there.

"BELLLLLLLA, GET UP!! YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME DETAILS" She shouted while jumping on my bed

"Aliceeee" I groaned

"DETAILS" she snapped her fingers

"We saw a movie, went to a park bench, made out, and came home! Happy?"

"YES!" she squealed "I always knew you guys would be perfect together"

"Okay Alice calm"

"You like him right?"

I slapped her on the arm, "der"

"Sorry I had to ask, do you love him?"

I looked away, I didn't know. I knew the answer wasn't no but could I really love Edward? Could I really love anyone?

".God!"

"Alice I didn't answer" I defended

"The fact you hesitated and looked away told me everything" she informed me

"You can't tell ANYONE Alice, you have to promise me" I begged

"Chill, relax, your secret is safe with Me." she jumped off the bed. "Oh, its time to get ready for school, _LOVER _boy will be here soon" she winked and left the room.

"So Bella, did you get some?" Emmet yelled when I entered the Cafeteria

"Did you?" I asked. He stopped dead. Rose laughed. "I take that as a no" I smiled and walked off.

"So was it fun?" Jasper asked

"It was amazing, I never knew Romeo and Juliet was such a tragic story" I said in awe of the movie

"You never read the book?" he asked shocked

"No" I shook my head. "I was never one for reading, but im definitely going to the library after school to check it out" I smiled

"It's such an amazing story" Edward cut in. He held my hand under the table as all 6 of us gossiped about what might happen at school today.

*The following Saturday*

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ITS MY BIRTHDAY" Alice bounded into my room at 5am

"Happy Birthday Alice" I said as cheerful as possible. It was kinda hard seeing I was just woken up at 5 am and I had a late night because I was hanging out with Edward _again_.

"Are you excited for my party tonight?" she asked excitedly

"Of course, I have been looking forward to it all week. How many people are going?"

"1500+" she beamed

"AWESOME, should be one wicked party. People will be talking about it for ages"

"In know" she squealed

**A/N: hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been soooooooooooo long. Had a fantastic week, well the parts I remember. Everyone who went is sick though, colds, flu, you name it. So worth it. So it was hard trying to get back into this story, I hope its still has the same tone. Im not sure. Please let me know. I was kinda stuck for ideas; I needed this chapter for the next one. The next chapter should be good; I've been looking forward to writing it since I started this story. Please review, they really help. I love constructive criticism. Hope you are still enjoying it. A new chapter should be done soon-ish.**

**Xx Little Miss**


	10. Not Very Fun Party

**A/N: WARNING. DARK CHAPTER**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Xx**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

Alice rented out the school gymnasium for her birthday party. The gym could fit 6 basket ball courts in the half that was sectioned off for the party. There were disco lights, huge sound systems and Vegas themed decorations everywhere. The gym was starting to fill up slowly with people filing through the door at a constant pace. There were food and drinks outside; no doubt someone has already spiked the punch.

Alice had bought me a party dress on one of her shopping trips. I had never been to a party this flash before. I usually ended up gate crashing a pub or club party in jeans and singlet tops, passing out some hours later. That's when I remembered, I hadn't touched alcohol in 3 weeks. I hadn't thought about it once, I didn't crave it and I didn't miss it. This school is strange. I was wearing a yellow, layered cocktail dress with a thick black bow around the middle. It was strapless and reached halfway down my thigh. With my black heals and clutch, I didn't look half bad. Rose looked stunning in a red cocktail dress and Alice was in silver; because of the theme, everyone was dressed up all fancy.

The Gym was filling up and loud dance music filled the air, everywhere I could see, people were smiling and having a great time moving to the music on the hard wood floors. There were people up the front near the DJ dancing and as you went further back people were just swaying to the beats or talking. This party was a complete successes, I must get Alice to plan my birthday party for me.

About an hour after most people arrived I decided to go outside, this wasn't a party without booze. Luckily more than one person had thought to spike the punch. The sweet aroma of Vodka, Jack and Wine that I had missed so much wafted from the 4 gigantic punch bowls. I shuffled over and scooped the punch into a red cup. By the strong smell I guess a lot of people spiked it, I smiled in anticipation. Just like old times I thought to myself. After I had finished 8 cups of the spiked punch I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" a velvet voice said

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" I said smiling, happy that Edward was finally here.

"Wouldn't miss my sisters party for the world and I would NEVER pass up an opportunity to spend time with you" he told me

"Good" I said as I reached up to kiss him quickly.

He pulled away and smiled. I could only smile back. The feeling of kissing him. _Oh_. Nothing could compare. He took my hand and led me into the gymnasium where everyone was dancing. I only noticed now that he was dressed in black pants and a white shirt. I was too busy looking at his face before.

We danced for what seemed like hours. I was sobering up now and I could feel the vodka wearing off. I stepped outside for a while to get some air leaving Edward behind in the gym dancing with his sister since I have monopolised him all night, but I wasn't about to apologise for the. I smiled inwardly.

Outside, no-one was around, either everyone was inside or some people had left and had started a smaller party. There was no food or punch left and food crumbs were squashed into the cracks of the pavement.

A cool breeze gushed around in the dark night air and the moon light was shining through the clouds. An overpowering sense of danger settled in, like something bad was about to happen. I looked around but saw no-one. The bushes and trees were rustling but that was because of the wind right? I couldn't shake this feeling. My stomach felt like a big knotted ball and adrenaline was coursing through my veins. Something wasn't right.

I went inside to see Edward dancing with Alice and Rose. I didn't feel like partying anymore, this sensation had dampened my party spirits. I shoved through the crowd of teenagers grinding against each other in time with the music until I reached Edward, Al and Rose.

"Guys, I'm gonna go" I shouted to them trying to make my voice carry over the top of the booming music.

"Oh" Alice sounded disappointed

"I'm sorry Alice, I-I-I-I have to sort something out. Awesome party though" I tried to comfort her

"It's ok Bella, hope everything is ok"

"I hope so too" I replied before hugging Alice and Rose goodbye and I turned to Edward giving him a kiss

"Tomorrow morning, breakfast. Okay?" He asked

"Sure, seeya" I waved one last time and headed across campus to my dorm.

What ever this feeling was, I hoped it would go away when I got into my room, what bad could happen there right. I walked into my dorm building and felt instantly safer. The halls were quiet because everyone, I assumed, was at Alice's party. I climbed into the elevator and pressed '5'. I doors closed but opened again before it had time start moving up. 3 boys, obviously drunk stumbled into the lift without grace.

"Whoah, darling, looking goooooooood" A guy with messy brown hair slurred. I did my best to ignore them, if I didn't react they would move on I thought to myself

"Oh, she's real pretty" another said. Again I tired to ignore them as best I could they were clearly drunk and didn't look like the nicest of people.

"Guys, guys, guys, we know her, she's the one that screwed over Tim, you know, the whore from America" the last guy said, not as drunk as the others but he looked scary.

"Oh" I heard them all say at the same time. _Shit._

"Say, Bella, is it? Did you want to come to a little party me and my boys are having, invite only" he asked

"Actual-" I started to say, but was cut off

"It wasn't actually a question. You are coming. Our special guest" he smiled, not a happy smile but a dark smile. Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into? The elevator stopped at level 4. I held onto the metal rail that was on the back wall of the elevator just in case they were still planning on that party. I hoped they had forgotten about it. I was wrong. I felt two of the boys either side of me grab one arm each. Their hands wrapped so tight around my wrists it felt like they were cutting the circulation off.

"Aw, don't be like that. It's just a party. It'll be fine" one of them said.

"I think I will just go to my room thanks" I said trying to pull free from their grips but with no luck. I struggled against their hold, still holding onto the metal bar.

The elevator doors were about to close when the third guy jumped in the way so they flew open again.

"What are you clowns doing?" he shouted at the two boys. "Hurry up" and with that he walked over close to me, smile and swung his arm back, snapping it forward, punching me in the stomach.

"AHH" I gasped, he had knocked all the air out of me and my hands relaxed, letting go of the rail.

"Now hurry up, Tim knows we are on our way there now" He grunted and I was dragged out of the elevator by the two boys following the other. I was still gasping for air, struggling to breathe. But why is Tim waiting? Was this planned? I knew this is why I felt like something bad was going to happen. I knew that if I didn't get out of here soon, it wouldn't be pretty.

We reached the end of a corridor and stopped outside a room. There was loud music playing and I could hear the laugher of boozed up boys and smashing glass echoing through the solid wood door in front of me. My breathing had returned back to normal since I was punch but my body was aching all over. The door was flung open before anyone got the chance to knock and I was surprised to see nearly the whole basket ball team partying away. The music was even louder now that the door had been opened and they were drunker than I thought they would be.

"Oh, FINALLY" I heard a gruff voice say and I snapped my head in its direction. It was Tim. Not drunk but clearly enjoying himself watching everyone else get wasted. I was pushed in through the door way, stumbling around until I was pushed again into Tim's arms.

"Bella, we meet again. How nice it is to see you" he sneered.

"I thought I told you to fuck off" I replied

"Oh, you did, but I don't get told what to do, so we" he gestured around the room, "are going to teach you a little lesson" He said like he was a king, the basketball team were his servants and I was his prisoner. He stood me upright and grabbed my hand.

"Please Bella, let me show you around." I tried pulling my hand out but his grip was so tight I couldn't feel my fingers. We walked into a bedroom, his I assumed and he led me to the bed.

"This is my Bedroom, do you like it?" I had no idea why he was asking, it looked like any other room on this campus.

"Not really, kinda looks like mine except gayer" I shrugged. As soon as I said it, I felt a sharp pain across my face as Tim reached up and backhanded me.

"Don't be disrespectful"

"You asked" I said plainly still recoiling from the slap.

"Listen _Bella_, you will do as I say, understand?" as he finished saying it he pushed me onto the floor and towered over me. His right leg went back and he kicked me. My stomach and back until I was in a ball on the ground letting out whimpers every time his foot connected with my body. I could fight him anymore, he had his whole basket ball team to back him up and he was 3 times bigger than me.

"Do you understand?" he growled after he finished kicking me, for now.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes" I stuttered trying to breathe.

"Great. Now this dress you have on, I don't really like it. Take it off" he ordered. I looked at him disbelievingly. He had to be joking right but the look in his eyes of power and anger suggested otherwise. I turned around and slipped off my shoes.

"Wait a second" he called. He got up and opened the door. He signalled to someone and walked back in with another boy, also sober, carrying video camera. Why were they doing this? I mean sure, I bruised his ego when I first got here but it's not like he didn't deserve it. Tears started streaming down my face as I started to comprehend what was happening. I came to this school looking for a fresh start and an escape. I thought I did until now. I could hear them whispering about something so I stood there facing the wall.

"Bella, please, continue" Tim said in a sleazy voice. That's when I snapped. I spun around and charged at him. "NO" I screamed. "NO! I will not be pushed around by you." I tackled him to the ground and started punching him. I though I was doing some damage but I was ripped off him by two strong arms. I let my limbs lash about in thin air, hoping to hit someone or something. "Fuck, you are going to wish you never did that" Tim roared and charged over to me. My legs were still kicking about and I was still being held back by someone I couldn't see. "No! STAY AWAY FROM ME"

"This is what you want; this is what you're good at. You filthy slut" He shouted. I stopped. His words hit me hard. "I-I-I-I-I-I've c-c-c-changed" I sobbed.

"You can never change. This is what you do best" I sneered

"NO! I'm not like that anymore" I protested

"We'll see about that" he punched me in the stomach, in the face and pulled my hair all while I was being held by someone behind me and it was all caught on camera. My body hung limp once he stepped away after a good 5 minutes. I could feel a cut on my head bleeding as the blood dripped onto my yellow dress.

"Oh no, you're getting blood on you're dress" Tim stated. He pulled a knife from behind him and held it up to me. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to die. He had beaten me much like I was beaten all those years ago with Rory. I couldn't feel most of my body and the parts I could feel were screaming with pain. I couldn't fight him anymore. He raised the knife and sliced my dress from top to bottom in half. His eyes widened and he ripped the dress off me.

"Nice, very nice" he commended. I felt sick to my stomach at his words. He pulled me out of the boy's arms that had been holding me up and shoved me onto the bed. He grabbed the video camera out of the other boy's hands and started running the camera over my bruised body with only lacy underwear on. He gave the video camera back and started rubbing his hands up and down, all over me. I flinched at each touch, only leading him to hit or punch me. I stopped feeling. I went completely numb. I wanted all of this to go away. I was staring up at the ceiling when I hear something rip. I looked down and I saw he had shredded my underwear and I was lying naked, fully exposed on his bed. Tears started to leak out of my eyes. I didn't want this. I didn't want this I kept thinking. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a jolt on top of me. Tim was towering over me and I felt him enter. It took all my strength not to throw up. I felt sick to my stomach and with each stoke I felt worse and worse. I took 15 minutes until he finally finished and was lying on top of me gasping for air.

"Good girl" he huffed and got off the bed. I went to get up but felt myself being pulled down again. Tim went to the door and opened it. I saw six boys enter the room all with smiles on their faces. I struggled trying to move and the next thing I knew I was punched in the face and everything when black. The last thing I saw was the red light shining from the video recorder.

I awoke, cold and alone. I opened my eyes to see the sun rising up over a hill. My body was slumped next to a tree far away from any school buildings. I had guy's clothes on with sent my mind back to what happened last night and those animals. I shuddered and felt the tears fall from my eyes. I felt broken, used, disgusting. Everything was aching and I knew I had to get back to my dorm quickly before Alice or Rose went looking. No one will ever find out about this. I cant believe this. Maybe I haven't changed. I stumbled into the stairwell of my dorm building, not game enough to take the stairs. There was a pay phone about halfway up and ran to reach it. I dialled Jakes number.

"Hello?" he yawned

"Sorry J, I need you to do me a favour. No question asked though"

"Sure Iz, what is it"

"I need you to go to my house, in the basement there are 10 boxes labelled _emergency_; I need you to get them to me. Post them, ship them, fly them, I don't care, just get them here!" I rushed

"Is everything alright?"

"I said no questions!" and hung up.

I slid down the wall and curled up into a ball letting my sobs rip through my body, hoping, wishing everything could have been taken back.

**A/N: Alright. This is a very personal chapter to me because parts of this happened to me. I wont say any more. Please review. This is the most important chapter in the story so far. Thanks for reading. Im not updating until I get 40 reviews. This chapter is really personal**

**Xx Little miss.**


	11. Realisations

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

I quickly got control of myself before I was in hysterics; it's not worth crying about now. It's not like its going to change anything. I was a slut, a whore, a skank and a hoe; there was no point denying it. I came to this school a strong person, I could stand up for myself but slowly I got softer, weaker. I am a push over. NO. I won't let it happen again! I had let my guard down. I'd let too many people in, I was only going to get hurt that much more if it continued and to be honest I don't know how much more my heart or body could take. I mean, I loved Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Edward. Especially Edward; but look what it has done, I just ended up pretending to be someone I wasn't and it was only going to be a matter of time until I realised it. I should be thanking Tim. I shuddered at his name.

I groggily made my way up the stair well. It wasn't even 6am yet but the sun had started to rise over the hills and was killing my head. I reached my room eventually and quietly opened the door being careful not to wake Alice and Rose. I tip-toed across the lounge area and slipped into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, shocked to see the person staring back at me. She looked wild, dirt and sticks all through her hair, deep circles under her eyes, dried blood on the right side of her face and bruising on her cheek. I didn't believe it. That couldn't be me. Could it? I reached out towards the mirror with my right hand, trembling and shaking until my finger tips reached the cold glass. I jumped back. It was me. I looked awful. I could feel tears coming on again, my eyes started prickling but I composed myself. What's done is done. I sighed and jumped in the shower to get cleaned up. No need to let anyone else find out although I'm pretty sure everyone one else knew I was a dirty whore. I untangled my hair where the blood had dried and matted it together and scrubbed all the dirt off my face and arms. I was about to wash my stomach when I looked down. I saw purple all over my abdomen and ribs. What the hell. It didn't feel sore. I pocked it with my index finger and winced at the pain. _FUCK!_ Oh shit, I didn't know where all this bruising came from. Surely I would remember a beating like that. I was so confused. I twisted around to see my back only to recoil back around due the sharp jolt of pain through my ribs. _Crap_. Again my eyes started to water. I took a deep breath. Nothing a couple of painkillers can't fix I convinced myself.

After I was done in the shower; cleaning all of last nights' memories away and trying to get my muscles to relax, I shuffled to my room, again being quiet so I don't wake Rose and Alice. It was Sunday so I went to my closet to find something to wear. Skinny jeans and a silver sequined top I decided on. I went to my suitcase under the bed to find some silver heels that matched. Just as I was about to close the suitcase I spotted something in the corner. Underneath a pair of ugg boots I had never worn was a glass bottle. I picked it up and instantly realised what it was. _Absolute vodka_ it read. Huh. Well that's handy. There was a note stuck to the side.

_I know you Iz, just in case. You know. For old times sake. Jake_

That boy really did know me inside out. I guess this would be enough until those 10 boxes arrived. I sighed and put the bottle at the back of the closet. Edward will be here soon and I needed to put on a mask. I went to the bathroom and practiced smiling and holding a somewhat pleasant facial expression instead of looking dead. I heard a few light knocks on the door of the dorm. I answered only to see Edward standing there looked as gorgeous as anything. _Well here goes nothing_. I smiled at him while I turned around to shut the door.

"Morning love" he greeted me and leant in to kiss me. I dodged it neatly leaving him to plant a kiss on my cheek where the bruise was. I tried not to wince at the pain. I had used makeup to cover most of the bruises and cuts. It didn't feel right to kiss him anymore. Like I was betraying him or something. _Well of course you betrayed him. You had sex with many boys last night!_ My conscience screamed at me. He looked at me hurt and confused. I had to think up a lie. Something. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't form words. I couldn't lie to Edward.

"Hangover?" he guessed trying to reassure himself that it wasn't personal. Boys and their egos. But for once I was glad he had one, saved me from a lie. Well from thinking up a lie anyway. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

This contact shocked me. I felt sick. All of a sudden a montage of images from last night battered my brain. _Tim punching and kicking be on the ground. The knife. The video camera._ I gasped out loud and yanked my hand from Edward's. I was gasping for air, panicking. I had lost all composure I had built. He looked me straight in the eye clearly confused.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked gently

"Food" was all I said and made my way down towards the cafeteria hoping Edward would follow. He did.

The cafeteria was near empty. Well for 7am on a Sunday morning and considering Alice's huge party it wasn't all that surprising. I walked over to a table and Edward followed behind, going wherever I went. I sat down and Edward looked over.

"Would you like me to get yours?" he asked. I nodded.

I sat and waited for Edward. I looked around to find that there were only 6 other people in the cafeteria that could seat 7,000. Wow. Guess Saturday night was party night around here. I smiled to myself. Edward was still getting our food when I noticed his cell sitting on the table. Curious I picked it up and went to the inbox. There were numerous messages from his dad and then there was a number I didn't know. I clicked on the message.

_Hey, thanks to you and your family for helping Bella, she should be back to normal very soon. You've done an excellent job; I think she has fallen for you though. Your acting skills are just too good. Charlie will be overjoyed. Anyways man, thanks for all your help._

From: 0876 456 284 **(A/N: fake number, don't call it)**

Who was that? I clicked on the number and it started ringing. I was almost about to hang up, it had been ringing for almost a minute when someone finally answered.

"Hey, Eddie, what's up?" I heard an all too familiar voice answer. I snapped the phone shut.

I felt vomit coming up my throat, my stomach sinking to the ground, my eyes stinging with tears. How could he? How could he? This can't be happening. FUCK. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I was struggling to hold in my rage. I heard footsteps approach me and a plate of food was put in front of me. "Here, love, eat up, it will help with the hang…. Are you okay?" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the tears.

"How could you?" I sobbed. He looked confused

"How could I what?" he asked innocently. That's it. I can't take this anymore.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME EDWARD CULLEN! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT. GET BELLA TO FALL IN LOVE BLINDLY IN HOPE TO MAKE HER FUCKING NORMAL AGAIN! WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU; YOU HAVE FUCKED AROUND WITH ME ENOUGH. WE ARE THROUGH. OH, BY THE WAY, YOU ARE A FUCKING WANKER!" I shoved my chair backwards, pushed up off the table and stormed out of the cafeteria leaving a somewhat stunned Edward sitting alone. I ran to my dorm and burst through the doors, not caring who I woke up. Tears were streaming down my face as I was breaking down into hysterics. I slammed the door shut, hoping, just hoping to wake either Alice or Rose up. I can't believe they played me like that. I went to my room and tripped over something as I stumbled through the door way.

Well would you look at that. 10 boxes with _emergency _written on them. How the hell Jake managed to get them here in only a few hours I will never know. I actually didn't want to know. They were here and that was the main thing.

I opened the first box I saw and my eyes widened. 10 boxes of alcohol. I knew this would come in handy. I grabbed the first bottle I saw, not bothering to read what it was and skulled half of it.

I shuffled to lean up against my bed on the ground, closed my eyes and waited for my heart to stop aching.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. Im still trying to figure out where to take the story from here. There are so many possibilities. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, your kind words made me smile. You guys are fantastic. Anyways criticism is always wanted/needed so don't hold back. **

**Oh btw BAD BELLA IS BACK – im so excited. **


	12. Izzy's back

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks to you wonderful people who always review. xx**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

"ISABELLA SWAN!" my history teacher yelled at me on Monday morning.

"Dude, keep it down a little, yeah? Got a headache here" I said

"'. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A HEADACHE OR NOT." He was almost red with anger. "For the 17th time would you please answer my question. In what year did the Berlin wall fall?" he asked calmly at the end.

"Sir, aren't you supposed to be the teacher?"

"Yes?" he looked confused, "I am the teacher"

"Then shouldn't you already know the answer." I said, challenging him.

"Miss Swan, I know the answer, I am asking you to tell the rest of the class"

"Why can't you do it?" I asked bluntly. He was getting frustrated now.

"Because you are supposed to know the answer by now. I've been talking about it all lesson long" he said fed up with me

"So the class already knows the answer? Why am I answering again?" I asked

"Some may have missed it and may need reminding" he said angrily

"So by getting me to answer your question that you _claim_ to know the answer to, I am in effect, teaching the class about the fall of the Berlin wall. Correct?"

"Yes, would you please just say the answer?"

I ignored his request. "So by getting me to teach the class about the Berlin wall, I am doing YOUR job. Yes?" I didn't wait for the answer. "I will be expecting my invite to the faculty Christmas party then. Thanks sir" I smiled. He looked stunned. The class laughed. Just as he was about to yell some more the bell rang. I got up and took my time. I was the last one in the room except for the teacher. I was about to walk out the door when I turned around. "By the way sir, it was 1989" I smiled and walked off to my next class.

I wandered slowly through the corridors of the school walking at a leisurely pace. Screw the teachers. The only reason I was at this 'institution' was because my _father_ sent me. It's not like I had an interest in the bullshit they teach these days.

I had calculus with Alice, Rory and Edward now. I hadn't spoken to Alice since the party and Edward since breakfast. Rory, well Rory was a backstabbing, manipulating, lying bitch. I hated him. All the things he had told me, all the times he apologised, it was all a lie. Everything Edward had said to me was a lie. One big fucking lie. They don't care what happens to me, just as long as they have perfect lives, nobody else matters.

I was still aimlessly wandering around the school halls when I realised everyone had gone to class. I was completely alone in the hallways, my footsteps echoing through the building. Cool. I had never been this late before.

My calculus teacher was a middle aged obese woman who looked like she should have been a librarian. She had only 2 tops she ever wore, alternating them each day and the same colour, style black trouser pants. Her hair was frizzy and long, always tied back so tight that you could see the veins popping out behind her eyelids. I saw her every day walking to the staff room with her lunch bag. A weight watchers frozen meal, a large iced coffee and a king sized mars bar. It made me wonder why the hell she even bothered with the weight watchers meal.

I walked in a good 15 minutes after she had started the class off. I strutted to the back of the class to my usual seat next to Alice. The room was silent and you could only hear the scratching of pencils doing the math equations set up on the board. As I reached my desk I purposely dragged my chair out so it scrapped along the floor creating a high pitched squealing noise. I pulled it out slowly and eventually I had the whole classes attention as they had all turned around in their seats to see what was going on. I pretended like I didn't care and dropped my back on the ground, making a loud thud. I sat down in my chair and scooted it in towards the desk, letting the legs of my chair make as much noise as possible.

I reached down into my bag to get pen and paper out. I undid the Velcro slowly; making sure it was a loud as possible. I suck my hand in a dug around aimlessly. I had put all of my school needs inside a plastic bag inside my book bag so every time my hand moved the room filled up with the sound of rustling plastic.

After 5 minutes of rustling I pulled out a book and pen; slamming them on the desk. I opened it and started doing the work up on the board. Meanwhile the class had completely stopped work to glare at me and the teacher stood shocked. It took a minute for her to compose herself. "Isabella are you finished distracting the class yet?" she asked. Im pretty sure it was a rhetorical question but I decided to over look that part.  
"Miss please, I can't concentrate on my work when you are talking to me. Do you mind keeping it down just a little?" I asked mocking her authority and went straight back to 'working'.

"Isabella do you have a late pass?" she asked sceptically trying to regain power over me.

"What for?" I said bluntly

"You were late, you wasted valuable class time" she stated

"Like what you're doing now" I raised my eyebrows at her. "If you DON'T mind, I have work to do. I'd rather do this brainless shit now rather than in my own time."

"LANGUAGE" she yelled

"No, this is Calculus" I told her. I few people in the class stifled a giggle as the teacher _huffed_ and gave up on this fight. I smiled inwardly. No one can tell me what to do.

Class soon finished and everyone started heading to lunch. I walked into the cafeteria not knowing where to sit. I couldn't sit with the Cullen's and I hadn't made any other friends. Bugger.

I made my way into the lunch line, grabbing a tray and sliding it across as the lunch ladies pilled up the food. Sandwiches with salad was on the menu today. It didn't look to bad actually. You know how school kids are always complaining about school lunch food; from what we get here I could imagine anyone complaining. It was always fresh and well cooked quality food.

I exited the line and turned to face the bustling tables. I decided to sit outside, it wasn't raining for once. I was just about to go through the glass doors when I heard my name being called out.

"Bella? Why don't you sit with us?" I turned around to see Alice jumping up and down to get my attention. I hadn't spoken to her since the party since she was out all day yesterday and got in late. I decided that instead of yelling and making a scene in the middle of the lunch room I flipped her off.

I spun around and walked outside to sit under a tree. I had finished my lunch and was enjoying the sunshine. We had 30minutes of lunch left and I was quite content to stay exactly as I was. It was so calming outside.

I heard the crunching of leaves as footsteps grew closer and closer to me. "Bella" I sullen voice called. I didn't turn around. I really didn't want to talk to Jasper right now. He was just as bad as the rest of them. Fake fucking friends. They made a fool out of me and I trusted them. "Bella" he called again

"WHAT?" I snapped back. "What the fuck do you want?" he looked taken back by my harsh tone.

"Please, what's going on? Alice doesn't understand what she did wrong. Why won't you sit with us?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Go ask Edward Cullen. Im sure he has a few answers for you." I told him.

"Bella I don't understand. Did you guys break up?"

"I SAID GO ASK YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!!" I yelled.

"Jeez Bella." He said. I realised he was sitting next to me on the grass with no intention to move.

"Jasper?" I asked sweetly. "Could you please fuck off" I said with a cheesy smile.

He grunted and pulled himself to his feet, trudging back in to his lunch table. I spent the rest of lunch gazing up at the sky, wondering what it would be like to be free of school, the Cullen's and Life. It would be wonderful.

I waited until everyone had gone to their next class until I started making my way to the gym for PE. I walked into the girls change rooms and got changed into my gym kit. I had short shorts on and a top that had low cleavage. I could wear a skimpy sports bra because of the bruises still on my stomach but this top left little to the imagination. I strutted into the gym to see everyone setting up the tennis courts. The coach had spotted me walking in late and stalked over to me.

"What kept you Swan?" he boomed in his natural coach voice.

"Took my time" I shrugged

"You're not playing today" he informed me as if it were punishment for being late. I saw it as a blessing.

"Fine by me" I replied. I stood next to me for a few minutes while I was celebrating to myself the fact I didn't have to play.

"Principal wants to see you" he said and walked off smiling. What. The. Fuck. The coach totally just played me. Argh. I stormed off out of the gym and towards the admin block.

I barged through the office not bothering to knock.

"What now? I asked, frustrated.

She put her pen down, crossed her arms and looked up at me.

"Why don't you try and knock" she challenged

"I was already invited in when you sent for me. Seemed pointless to knock. You already knew I was coming now hurry up, im missing out on class. I would hate to miss something important" said with mock horror.

"What class are you supposed to be in?" she asked

"You should know, you wrote my timetable, you did send for me and im in my gym kit. Take a wild guess" I said

"That's your gym kit?" she eyed me up and down

"Aw, don't you like it miss?" I asked

"That is not regulation clothes. No-one wants to see your bits flying around as you run" she said

"I believe you're wrong about that. The boys seem to love. Some of the girls too might I add. Are you sure same sex dorm rooms are appropriate for those who swing the other way." I questioned

"Enough Bella, you will listen to me" she was starting to get angry.

"Mhmm" I mumbled as I flopped onto a couch examining my nails.

"I have head about your behaviour today and to say that im not impressed would be an understatement. Being rude to teachers, distracting classes not to mention swearing at lunch. I thought com-" she was about to continue but I cut her off.

"Actually Mrs Richardson, im not the problem here"

"Oh?" she questioned, giving me permission to carry on

"Its not my fault the history teacher doesn't know his facts and had to call upon me in class to do his job. It's not my fault that my calculus teacher thought it was a language class and not maths. It's not my fault I couldn't find a book and pen during that class and took five minutes to find one. It's not my fault the lunch time duty teacher can't understand what is being said from a distance. Miss, I would never swear and I would never intentionally distract my fellow students from learning at such a corrupt learning institution. You guys are just lucky you have me as a student to keep the teachers in line. If anything you should be thanking me. I smiled innocently hoping she bought all of that bullshit.

"Well, I guess we are lucky we have you then" she said, not believing a word I just said. Damn it. I think you should give our teachers some extra help in detention, everyday for the next two weeks. We are _so_ lucky to have you with us" she mocked me

"TWO WEEKS?" I yelled

"Want to make it three?" she questioned

"You can't make me do anything" I sneered

"Three it is" she said as if she just sold a house at auction.

"Oh sod off you pathetic cow. I will not do three weeks of detention."

"Gymnastics team it is"

"WHAT?" no fucking way

"If you want to fight this too, just letting you know, we have a court order, so don't bother" she smiled in victory. Then I got a bright idea. Ha! She has no idea what she just got herself into

"Fine" I said smiling

"Great, so glad we could agree on something. You should get back to class Bella; all of your afternoon lesson have been cancelled so from lunch time onwards you will be training everyday. The Coach will be waiting for you now" she said and pointed to the door.

"Thank you so much Mrs Richardson, as always our little chats have only helped me understand that you are a dried up old prune who take the pleasure in tormenting her students. Hope to talk soon" I waved and fake smiled

"Glad to see I have exceeded all of your expectations" she said as I shut the door. Stupid fucking bitch.

I ran across campus to my dorm room. I was NOT going to training. I have the afternoon off. Time to celebrate. I opened a bottle of vodka, turned my stereo up really loud, stripped down to my undies and danced around the dorm like an idiot all afternoon.

**A/N: so like? Don't like? I need more ideas for 'Izzy' like shenanigans. Thanks for reading. Criticism is always wanted/needed so don't feel like you have to hold back. Please review. Pretty please. **

**Xx Little Miss**


	13. NO WAY

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

It was around 4pm when I turned went to put on some real clothes and hid the vodka. Alice and Rosalie would be back soon. _Great_. As I was getting changed I had an idea._ I wonder?_

I hurried, not bothering to put shoes on and ran to the Admin block. I never wanted to spend more time here than necessary so I was gonna make it quick. The sliding doors opened and I ran in up to the counter; hitting it a little too hard. _Damn vodka_. "Ouch" I grunted. The receptionist giggled and I gave her a death look.

She composed herself "What can I do for you?" she smiled

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could switch to a single room" I told her

"Of course, what room are you currently in?"

"116"

"I see, well there is another room down the hall which is a single, will that do?"

"Yes, that's fine"

"Great well here is the key, its room 130. Have a nice day"

"It's a bit hard around here" I said as I exited the admin. Wow that was easy.

I walked across to my new dorm room, same building, same floor, better room. Now I can do what I want when I want. I ran up the stairs and to my new room. It was right down the end of the hall so you could see everyone walking in and out of their rooms if you looked the eye hole. This room was smaller than the other, the lounge was cosier but everything else was the same. The bedroom was bigger, the bathroom the same and the kitchen was the same. Why didn't I ask for a single before, this was great.

I spent the rest of the afternoon clearing stuff out of y old room into my new one. Alice and Rosalie hadn't come back yet and was already 7pm. Oh well not my problem anymore.

I sighed and flopped onto the couch, I was exhausted from moving rooms. Just as I was starting to get relaxed I heard a knock at the door.

"Fuck off", I yelled and cracked open a bottle of rum and turning the music up. I danced around in my drunken state only to turn around and see Rose standing in the doorway. I immediately stopped and walked towards her.

"Rosalie, I told you to FUCK OFF" I screamed in her face.

"Whoah, Bella, your breath smells like" she noticed the bottle in my hand "oh"

We stood in silence for a few minutes awkwardly.

"What do you want?" I asked, hostility seeping through my voice.

"Why?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Why what?" I asked angrily

"Stop playing dumb, you know what I'm talking about" she snapped

"Oh I'm dumb now, thanks Rose, I'll add that to my list of qualities, should we add whore and slut too?" I asked with my eyebrows up.

"Bella what are you on about?" she asked confused. _FUCK!_

"Rose just get out." I said pointing to the door. She crossed her arms and planted her feet to the ground

"Not until you tell me why" she said firmly

"Rosalie, this is my dorm and what I say goes. Get the fuck out of my room" I said calmly but the tension in my voice gave away all of my bottled anger.

"Fine" she mumbled and strolled out into the hall way. I slammed the door behind her and turned the music back up.

It was in the early hours of the morning when I finally got to sleep. I never made it to the bed; instead I crashed on the couch. My room, my rules.

I got up at 7am to get ready for classes today. No Alice meant an extra hour of sleep. I teased my hair slightly, did my make up and found my uniform. I slipped it on and instead of wearing skin coloured tights I wore fishnets and instead of the blazer I had a vest that pushed my boobs up and sat just above my hips.

I grabbed my water and filled it with vodka, no one could tell the difference just by looking at it, and walked out the door for another day in hell.

I was late but went and had breakfast anyways. I slipped a little vodka in my orange juice to make it go down a bit easier in the morning.

When I finally made it to art I was 20 minutes late. I interrupted the teacher talking about our portfolios that will be due at the end of term in 3 weeks. She droned on and on and on, only to repeat herself before she finally went quiet. I looked up to see her searching around the room for something. Eventually she found it and I instantly recognised it. It was _my_ portfolio. I had drawn pieces of art that only the marking committee could see when they were going to grade me, not to fucking show the whole class.

Mrs Grime finally found the sketch she was looking for in my folio. A portrait of my Mother.

"Ahhh, see class, this is the standard of work that needs to be in your portfolios. The emotion shown in this woman's face tells her life story. How much she had loved and lost. This woman whoever it is will live on a very happy life, surrounded by family I assume. Bella, who is this?" she asked

"My Mother" I replied bluntly

"Oh, and Ahhh, where is she now?"

"About 6 feet under" I replied flatly

"6 feet under where?" she asked

"Under ground you daft cow. She's dead!" I yelled. I heard Alice gasp from next to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" I heard her mutter

"Save your breath for someone who cares" I snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear" Mrs Grime said. "It's a lovely picture" she smiled

"You wouldn't have to be sorry if you read my school file like you were supposed to. Or do you find forcing students to talk about their dead parent/s amusing?"

"N-n-n-n-no. I am so sorry" she stuttered

"Save it!" I said as I got up and walked out of the room. I wasn't putting up with this shit any longer.

I was about to turn the corner in the corridor when I bumped into a lady.

"Watch yourse-" I started to say until I was cut off

"What are you doing out of class?" she shrieked. Oh great a teacher

"Well clearly wagging. Duh" I said

"Name?"

"Izzy"

"Izzy who?"

"Izzy swan"

"Oh the American" she looked me up and down

"You?" I questioned

"Counsellor" she informed me with pride

"Oh the screwy one, are you a perverted freak or just fucked up. Everyone knows that counsellors have the most issues" I said

"Watch your language please" she said, ignoring my jabs at her pathetic career.

"Mmm" I pretended to think. "NAH" I said

"I don't believe we have had a meeting yet. This way" she said as she walked off. I turned around and walked in the other direction away from her.

Next this I knew I was being dragged into her office by my ear. I was shoved into a chair.

"You know I could file for harassment" I yelled

"You could but that would require effort, something you clearly lack"

"Oh im sorry miss, was that verbal harassment?" I asked cupping my hand to my ear.

"Enough games young lady. Let's get down to business. What do you want to do when you leave school?" she asked picking up a pen

"A nun or a prostitute. Not really sure at the moment." I replied instantly

"And what draws you to these careers? I'm sorry what did you say?" she double took as she realised what I said.

"I said a NUN or a PROSTITUTE or do you call them street strippers here?" I asked trying to keep a serious voice.

"I assure you this is supposed to be a meeting to help guide you to suitable careers. I hardly think a prostitute is a career." She said disapprovingly

"Well how about I be a whore until I'm 35 and then become a nun for the rest of my life, praying for all my sins to be forgiven."

"Tell me Izzy, what do you like doing?"

"Drinking, sex, annoying the shit out of people and being a general pain in the arse" I said honestly

"And are you happy with that?"

"Well its kind of hard not be happy with continuous drinking 24/7. you know what it's like though aye miss, a wild thing you were I bet" I winked "Actually I bet you have only had sex with the one man who you truly loved or thought you did anyways, and he ended up shagging his 16 year old receptionist in your bed effectively ending your marriage. You never really got over loosing your first boyfriend, husband, fuck and _lover_ that you spend weekends eating cheese and drinking wine listening to Celine Deon" I told her

Her eyes started to well up in tears. "How d-d-d-did you know" she blubbered

"Lucky guess" I shrugged "Or it was all to do with the constant anal attitude to those teenagers who have a life." I got up and walked out. She was breaking down into hysterics. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around, should I be crying and she be judging me. Oh well. Izzy strikes again.

I skipped off the rest of my classes not paying attention and arguing with any teacher that spoke to me. By the time lunch came around I had pissed off about half of the teaching staff and 3 lunch ladies.

After eating my food I walked straight to the admin block. I swung open Mrs Richardson's doors and sunk into the sofa.

"Bella?" she asked confused

"Oh I knew you would be sending for me soon enough so I saved you the trouble" I said, plus if I initiated this meeting I had control. I smiled inwardly.

"Yes well you behaviour is inappropriate"

"Is it?" I asked innocently

"You know very well it is" she said sternly

"Im sorry, no, anyways, it's been lovely chatting, got training to go to" I bounded off the couch and out the door, walking across to my door to play my music. This afternoon off is wonderful, simply wonderful but I didn't know how long it would last.

I had just listened to 3 songs and was dancing around in my undies when I heard a knock at the door which was surprising because the music was so loud. I danced to the door and opened it to see Rory standing in the doorway.

"Bella I can explain!" he shouted. I slammed the door in his face

"Fuck off!" I yelled through the door.

"Bella don't do this again, you're behaving like you did when mum died. Don't do it again!" he yelled. I swung the door and moved close to his face

"Oh, yeah, you think you know everything. You think you can control what I do, well you can't. It's not like you actually care anyway so why can't you just leave me the fuck alone. I have my own life to live now get lost" I screamed, went back into my room and slammed the door. I sculled the rest of my rum and turned the music up louder still trying to numb the pain of a broken heart.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING. You guys are amazing people. Okay so im running out of 'Izzy' things to do. Any suggestion of what you and your friends used to get up to when you guys were at school would be appreciated. I need ideas. Haha. Anyway, are you guys liking it or is Izzy getting to predictable? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT (pleeeeeeeeeeease)**

**Xx Little miss**


	14. Antics

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

"In the past two weeks you have done nothing than distract and insult your fellow class mates and teachers. Isabella what is going on?" Mrs Richardson asked. Our meetings have been daily, always being called to her office over someone I had pissed off.

"Okay, I'll tell you" I gave up. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Im in love with you Miss." I said. She looked shocked, stunned, amazed.

"I-I-I-I don't u-u-understand" she stuttered trying to recover.

"miss" I chuckled, "Don't you see, I am only breaking the rules because I know I will have a meeting with you. I get to see you. That's all I ever want. I love you, I love you, I love you" I said with passion behind my voice.

She was still sitting there not saying anything when she pointed to me and then the door. I soon connected the dots and got up to leave.

"I'll see you soon Miss, I'll make sure of it" I winked and shut the door behind me. Looks like I wont be getting called to her office anymore I smiled. Mrs Richardson won't be bothering me much anymore, I basically have a free pass to do whatever. Perfect.

I skipped off across the lawns very pleased with myself. I found a spot under a tree and leant up against the trunk swigging my tequila listening to the sounds of people moving around.

"Bella?" I heard

"Wha-T?!" I asked annoyed that Edward had brought me out of my day dream

"Can I talk to you?" he asked carefully

"Sure I guess, too drunk to say no anyways" I slurred

We sat next to each other in silence for half an hour until I broke the silence

"Thought you wanted to talk? I don't see you doing much talking" I said. He chuckled

"I don't know where to begin" he said sadly. Oh fuck you.

"Right" I said getting up, "let me know when you do, I have better things to do right now" I snarled

"Like what Bella, get smashed and pass out somewhere between here and your dorm" he asked angry

"It's better than the alternative!" I yelled

"Bella I am sorry, I'm so sorry, please" he was begging. He reached out to grab my hand but I pulled it away. "Why won't you let anyone touch you anymore?"

"Because!"

"Bella, please, im sorry"

"Oh wow…..but, fuck you!" I stormed off, he didn't have the right to question me and if he thinks he can apologise to make it all better, he has another thing coming. I hate him.

I went up to my room still fuming from my conversation with Edward. God he is such a fuckwit! I slammed the door and stomped across the room straight to a bottle of jack sitting on the kitchen counter. It burned my throat as I skulled it as fast as I could. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?"

"Go away!" I yelled

"Bella?"

"I said go away!" I yelled but I felt tears coming to my eyes

"Bella, open the door"

"No, Get lost" I screamed and ran over to the door I leant my back against it to stop him from opening it.

"Bella, please" he begged. I banged my fist on the door.

"Edward" I cried "Just leave" I said sobbing. I slid down the door onto the ground, curling up in a ball but he hadn't left. "Just go!!" I screamed and I heard footsteps but they were getting softer. I sighed, relieved but let my tears consume me. I cried for hours until I forgot what I was crying about.

I dragged my self off the floor and headed for the shower. I got in and turned the taps. nothing. I tried again. Nothing. No fucking water. Im naked, I need a shower and the fucking shower is broken. Fuck. My. Life. Oh well, I'd better go find a shower that works.

I walked out of the bathroom, out of my room and down the corridor. There were gasps and squeals as I walked down the hall completely naked trying to find a shower. I knocked on doors until someone finally answered. "Uhh, Bella?"

"Hey, Angela" I smiled. She looked at me as if I had gone crazy, maybe I had.

"Can I borrow your shower, I'll be quick" I asked but didn't wait for an answer, I had already walked halfway to the bathroom with the intention of using her shower even if she said no.

"Sure, did you want a towel or something?" she asked

"Uhh, yeh, didn't think about that. Back in my room there are heaps in the bathroom, but don't touch anything else." I yelled for the bathroom as I hoped in and started the shower.

I came out of the shower to see that Angela had left my towel on the sink. I grabbed it and walked into her living room to be swamped by the aroma of bacon cooking in her pan.

I felt a wave of nausea rising from stomach. "oh my god" I said as I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach violently. Shit.

I got up and rinsed my mouth and attempted to walk into the living room again. This time I was successful.

"You alright there Bella? That didn't sound good" she asked

"Uh yeh, I feel ok now so" I said

"How many empty bottles do you have in your room?" she asked shocked

"Uh, well its been two weeks so 58" I said not bothered by her being disturbed by my extra curricular activities.

She regained composure "Two weeks since what?" she asked confused

"Oh nothing, just some shit" I said ending the conversation.

"Anyway thanks for the shower, I should probably go and get dressed. Seeya"

"Yeh, anytime" she called after I had walked out the door. I walked wrapped in a towel back to my dorm, slightly more dignified.

I opened the door to see a face, the only face I really wanted to see. He stood in my living room with his arms crossed across his chest

"JAKE!!!" I yelled and ran towards him, accidentally dropping my towel. I didn't care. Jake was here

**A/N: THANKYOU. Ideas were great and im going to try and use them in my story. So this chapter is a little short but I needed a filler. Sorrryyyyy. Anyways, you guys are A-MAZING! Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Please. **

**P.S don't freak out, if you didn't get it, Bella doesn't really love the principal, it's just a scam to stop getting called into her office. I may have done this *shifty eyes* :P**

**Xx Little miss**


	15. Whoah

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

"Whoah, Iz, Clothes for fucks sake"

"Nothing you haven't seen before" I told him

"True" he agreed. I gathered my towel and made my way to my room, Jake following me.

"So what the fuck man? Why you here?" I asked confused, couldn't he call and tell me he was coming? Apparently not. Who cares? JAKE'S HERE!

"Uh well I wanted to see how my little sister was doing you know" I said

"Nah-uh, I don't buy it" I said crossing my arms.

He groaned, "Okay so I was curious, I wanted to see what was in the boxes, and to see you" he admitted. I smiled in victory.

He looked around the living room until his eyes stopped on one particular spot. I turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh, that's my leaning tower of empty vodka bottles. Do you want your picture taken in front of it?" I asked

"Bloody hell Iz" he said, taking in a carefully stacked mountain of vodka and other sorts. "How many?" he asked. "Well" I said and took a swig of the closest bottle to me, emptying it, "59" I said and went up to put the bottle close to the top.

"I'm proud, very proud to call you my sister" he said with mocking tears.

"Shut up" I said whacking him on the arm.

"Seriously though, your liver must be like fucking dead" he said with concern

"Coming from you, that's really funny, but yeah, I haven't been sober in two weeks. Or something like that." I joked

"What you running from?" he asked. Damn this boy knew me too well

"Life" I said bluntly. "Now get out, I need to get changed" I said gesturing to the towel. I shooed him out the door with him mumbling something about 'it's not like I haven't seen it before'. I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him.

I changed into jeans and a yellow top before making my way into the living room to find Jake on the couch flicking through the limited TV stations.

"So when you leaving?" I asked. He looked hurt

"Do want me outta here or something" he asked sad. I laughed

"No, fuck head, I just wanted to know because I assume your gonna be staying here in my room" I laughed

"Oh well yeah, I think my plane is booked for Friday so we have 4 days of mischief"

"FUCK YEAH" I high fived him.

"Wait you want get in trouble or anything right?" he asked

"Like you really care" I smiled back at him "but no, I took care of that earlier." I winked

"Tell me" he playfully growled

I explained the meeting I had with Mrs Richardson earlier on and he was in hysterics.

It was 3 am when we finally decided to pack it in for a night. We shared my king size bed, just like old times.

I was awoken at an unreasonable hour. The sun was just about to rise and the alarm clack read 6:03. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Fuck off" I mumbled knowing they wouldn't be able to hear but I had no intention of actually getting up to answer it.

I felt Jake move off the bed and heard him leave to room. The front door opened.

"What do you want?" I heard Jake snarl. Oh fuck, who could it be? I would actually have to get out of bed now.

"What the hell!!!" I heard Rory yell. Well there goes all the mystery. Rory and Jake, this should be interesting although I should probably drunk for this one, it aint gonna be pretty. I picked up a bottle and downed as much as I could.

I stumbled into the living room to see them having a stare off. And here I was hoping for a fight. Rory deserved it and I know Jake woulda kicked his butt.

"Isabella, what is this _DOG_ doing here?" Rory yelled at me

"First of all its Bella or Iz, second of all, he's my best friend and more of a brother to me then you and third of all, please don't call him a dog, he prefers poodle" I slurred trying to stand up straight.

"Are you drunk?" he asked stupidly

"At 6 in the morning what kind of person do you think I am, plus im underage, its illegal and immoral. I can't believe you would think so low of me" I said, still slurring

He just shook his head at me knowing that we would just be going around in circles if he started an argument.

"Back to my point, WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE!??" he screamed in Jakes face

"I should be asking you the same question wanker" Jake replied

"This is my sister" Rory stated

"Ha! That's real fucking funny you know because last time I checked you don't send people to beat up their own sister" Jake scolded

"I did it because I care"

"Right, because you _care_" Jake mocked. "She almost died and you did nothing, what a caring brother you are"

"You have no idea what its like to loose your mother and the rest of your family to alcohol. You only stole Bella away from a wonderful life and stuffed her full of booze and threw her to boys"

"At least she was happy when I came along, and I didn't throw her to boys, I kept them away."

"Because you wanted her all to yourself" Rory taunted

"No, I see her as a sister. That's it" Jake defended

"Well let me tell you something" Rory threatened, "You screw her up again and I will kill you, she was starting to get her life back together"

"Yeah, sure looks like it" Jake pointed around the room to my leaning tower.

"That's only recent. I don't know why. She was sober for 3 weeks and smiling and laughing."

"Until you screwed her over" Jake said. WHAT! I never told Jake that. How did he know?

"Just watch it Jacob Black. You even think about fucking her up _again_ and you are the one who is going to be sorry" Rory snarled, spun around and walked out into the hallway.

"Its amazing how I was sitting here that whole time but you still managed to fight, as if I wasn't here" I mused

"I'm sorry Iz" Jake said

"What for?" I asked confused

"Leading you to alcohol and-" he started to say, but I cut him off

"I would have gone there anyways; Charlie is to blame for that one. Don't listen to fuckwit Rory" I said

"Okay. So what are we doing today?" Jake asked with excitement in his eyes

I smiled at him.

"It's a surprise, but first we have to find a certain Lauren and lock her up" I smiled evilly.

"Whatever you say," he said. I loved Jake he was always up to anything regardless how stupid and how reckless it was. He just signed up for something and he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He trusted me.

I knocked on Laurens dorm door in the other building until she answered.

"What do you want slut?" she snarled

"I have a friend you might like" I said with an innocent smile.

"Oh?" and she stepped out her doorway to see Jake standing there with flowers we had picked from the school garden. She smiled widely

"For you miss" he said as he handed her the flowers.

"Oh" she giggled "thanks".

"Anything for you" Jake said trying to put on his best English accent. I was trying to keep from laughing.

"Thanks, Iz, me and beautiful Lauren are going for a walk" he said and walked off towards the janitor's closet.

I waited around the corner for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes until I heard Jake's footsteps.

"Okay Iz, she's locked in the janitors closet, that chick is fucking mental, serious issues" he said disgusted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what now?" he asked excited

"You are going to pretend to be Lauren for the day." I smiled triumphantly. His jaw fell to the ground.

"You have GOT to be kidding me?" he yelled

"Nope" I said popping the 'P' and walked off towards History.

I took my seat at the back of the class and Jake/Lauren sat next to me with a smile on his/her face. Obviously Jake had thought up some plan to deal with teachers and I couldn't wait to see it.

Mr Morrow walked in and looked around the class. He instantly did a double take as he saw Jake, all 7 feet of him.

"Uh, excuse me, you there, at the back" he pointed and Jake looked up.

"Yes?" he answered in his best interpretation of a girls voice which to me honest was just him talking high pitched.

"I think you're in the wrong class" Mr Morrow said, confused

"Is this History?" Jake questioned

"Yes"

"Are you Mr Morrow?"

"Yes"

"Then im in the correct class" Jake said twirling his finger through his spiky cropped hair.

"What's your name?"

"Lauren sir"

"Lauren Mallory?" Mr Morrow asked still confused

"The one and only" Jake smiled and winked

"I see" the teacher said trying to process the situation. "You look different" He noted

"Oh I know right" Jake said "I ran out of Oestrogen pills this morning"

"You mean to tell me that you are a boy?"

"Balls and all. I have to tuck them away when I wear a skirt" Jake smiled and the class laughed

"But the voice, the clothes, the hair. I don't understand"

"The voice changes with the oestrogen, the clothes and wig would look kinda funny when I look like a boy today. I didn't like being a boy much because I couldn't dress in pink and wear dresses. So like, this was like my only like option."

"Right" Mr Morrow said still thoroughly confused.

"Oh and my boobs are fake" Jake added. With that the whole class erupted in laughter.

After that Mr Morrow dropped the subject and continued with teaching History.

A note landed on my desk halfway through the class

_You are SO going to pay_

_J xx_

I smiled.

For the rest of the day Jake produced the same story to every teacher who asked who he was. The funniest thing was that all the teachers reacted the same.

The next day in History, Lauren was sitting in her usual seat because Jake had gone off to look around the school grounds. I wanted to go with him but he said he needed some time to himself.

"All better today Lauren?" Mr Morrow asked as he walked into the class

"Oh yes much. Thankyou" she replied angelically. She had come up with some excuse that she was sick yesterday instead of explaining to the school what actually happened but that was only because Jake threatened that he would expose her past to the whole school. We didn't even know she had a bad past; it was just a guess, a very lucky guess.

"You look more yourself today" he noted

"Yeah, nobody should have seen me yesterday. It wasn't pretty" she lied

"We know" he said leaving her looking confused but before she got a chance to ask what he was on about he had started teaching the lesson. I couldn't help but laugh.

Jake me up with me at lunch and we went to the cafeteria together but as soon as the doors opened and the smell of hamburgers hit me I felt instantly sick. I pushed Jake away and ran to the bathrooms, throwing up mush the same as I did two days ago.

"Fucking hell" I groaned as I got up to wash my mouth out at the sink. I exited the bathrooms to find Jake waiting for me.

"Too much to drink this morning?" he joked

"Oi shut the fuck up. You know I can hold my drinks. Heck I can hold more than you and you're HUGE" I said trying to reach up to his head

"Yeah whatever you say, whatever you say" He said and draped his arms around my shoulders.

**A/N: WOW thanks for the amazing reviews. You guys literally make my day. Thankyou so much. Okay so here's another chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT…pleaseeeeeeee**

**Xx Little miss**


	16. Just a bit of fun

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. **

"Iz, you might wonna put that one down" Jake said slurring; I looked over to the bottle in my hand.

"What this?" I said raising it up and lifting my eyebrows.

"Yeah" he said from the floor.

We were in my room drinking. The rest of the school was sleeping except for the night guard who wandered the corridors making sure we all stayed in our rooms.

Jake had fallen on the floor and didn't have the co-ordination to get back up again so he stayed there. Me, I was still on the couch trying to hold my head up.

"Relaaaxxxxxx bro, aint nufin bad gonna happen. Where's your sense of adventure" I said raising my bottle up in the air with my right hand as if I was going to make a toast. It slipped and crashed to the ground, smashing and the rest of my whisky soaking into the carpet. "oops" I said. There was a short pause of silence until we were both in hysterics.

We both had absolutely no idea why we found it so funny but Jake was rolling around on the ground laughing very loudly and I had somehow managed to fall off the couch rolling on the floor with him.

It took a couple of minutes to settle down with both of us releasing a short giggle. I rolled over to face Jake.

"J, I'm bored" I whined

"Me too" he agreed

"Wonna go for a walk?" I asked excitedly

"Hell yeah" he said jumping up and helping me to my feet.

I led the way out of the dorm and onto the campus grass. We were both leaning on each other for support, walking in a very wonky line, stumbling every few steps. How we got past the night guard amazed me. We had no idea where we were headed but soon found ourselves next to the art block. I had a brilliant idea

"Boof head!" I yelled in a whisper. Jake had wandered off an I needed him

"What?" Jake answered walking back towards me

"Get me inside this classroom" I said pointing to the door

"You're nuts, but okay" he said. I rolled my eyes. He tried turning the door knob.

"It's locked Iz" he said dumbfounded. I just smacked him on the back of the head

"You think?" I said sarcastically. "You are such an idiot when your drunk. Use your head or something" I said. He turned to look at the door. He pulled his arm back and punched it forward, smashing the glass creating a sharp edged hole in the window of the door just big enough for me to fit in.

"Nice J" I congratulated him. He managed to do it without cutting himself. I climbed through slowly being careful of the glass daggers sticking out way to close to my skin. I stepped on the ground just inside the door and was about to take a step forward when the alarms went off. OH FUCK! "Jake, go, hide, something" I yelled. He ran off. Stupid school, alarms go off after the glass is broken and I am inside. I just laughed at their stupidity.

I got what I needed and stuffed it in a plastic bag I found before running out the little hole. As I went through the glass door I caught my arm on a dagger but before I could react I yanked it forward in my rush to get out. OUCH! SHIT, FUCK, FUCKK. I ignored it and ran to get away so I wouldn't get caught.

I made it a fair way from the art room and I ended at the Gymnasium. I went behind to see Jake waiting up against the brick wall.

"Jesus Iz. What the Fuck?" he said

"Tell me bout it. Oh well I got what I needed" I showed him the bag but not what was in it.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" he asked worried

"Oh Shit, caught in on glass" I looked down to see the inside of my arm had been completely ripped open. From my wrist to the inside on my elbow.

"Pass me your shirt" I ordered Jake. He slipped it off and I wrapped it around my bleeding arm. It will have to do for now.

"You okay?" he asked concerned

"Fine! Lets go" I said pulling him along

"You know Iz, you're a real psycho" he laughed

"That's why you love me" I joked

"SO true" he said and we both laughed

"What are you up to?" he finally asked

"You'll see, but first help me get on the roof" I said as we pulled up outside the admin office. He gave me a cradle for my foot and I pushed myself up to grab onto the gutter. His hands reached around my ankles and pushed up so I could swing my leg over the edge and get some grip on the tiled roof.

I didn't know what admin room I was standing over but I took a guess and lifted 7 tiles. Before I lowered myself into the roof cavity I yelled out to Jake. "Oh douche, get me a hose and connect it to a tap, then put it in the hole up her, k?"

He laughed "Sure".

I went down into the hole my feet just touching the supporting beam. I looked around to see not much other than dust and spider webs. I was about to get out and start somewhere else when I saw pinpricks of light shining through the vent in the ceiling in the far right corner. Bingo. I made my way through the ceiling going under and over the wooden beams being careful not to step on the plaster board and fall straight through. I reached the light and saw that I was over an office. I couldn't see whose but the lights were on. I guessed that they keep the lights on because from what I could see, the hall was lit up too.

I lifted the vent and hoisted myself down until I was hanging in the air, holding onto the manhole. I let go and hit the ground with a thud. Im pretty sure that would have hurt if I wasn't partially drunk. The alcohol was starting to wear off. I looked around. Wrong office, fuck. I went out into the hallway to see all of the office doors open and the lights still on. After five minutes of searching I found the office I was searching for. The office I have come to know so well. Mrs Richardson. I set the plastic bag down on her desk and got out the 20 bottles of glue. But this wasn't ordinary glue, this was art glue, extra strong and clear. I read on the back that it wouldn't set until it came in contact with two objects. PERFECT.

I went around her office gluing everything to the floor, cabinets, tables, walls and I left her desk for last. I glued the computer, the mouse, the mouse cord, all her pens, her stationary book, random pieces of paper that I had found and her cell phone. The only thing I left in the room was her desk chair.

I walked around her desk to sit in the chair and picked up a pen that I hadn't glued – yet- and wrote her a lovely note.

_Rang my father_

_We had a blue_

_Guess im stuck here just like you! _

_LOVE . . . . . . . . _

I was very proud of myself. So everything was glued. I pushed the chair closer to her desk and emptied a whole bottle of glue on it knowing that the glue wouldn't go off until it came in contact with something. Yeah, her huge ass. I laughed out loud at the thought. I considered putting up a video camera to watch her reaction but I didn't know how.

I heard a thud coming from down the hall. Shit. Oh Shit. I remained perfectly still, not wanting to make a sound and get caught.

"Iz?" I heard Jake whisper. I relaxed instantly

"Shit Jake, trying to give me a heart attack" I said walking out to the corridor to meet him.

"Pansy" he said. I let it slide. I had to finish this off.

Jake had the hose in his hand

"That is connected to water right?" I checked with him

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" he asked

"Do you really want me to answer that truthfully?" I challenged. He just stood silent and smiled.

I took the hose from his hand. "Can you turn it on?" I asked

"Yeh, just untwist the nozzle and the water will come out" he said. I did as he said and the water flowed through on the ground in the admin hallway. While I was wetting the floor I told Jake to go and open all the windows.

It took 20 minutes to flood the floor. once I was happy with the job I dropped the hose and Jake and I exited through an open window, getting back to my dorm right on 2am.

As soon as we were inside I couldn't help but laugh.

"Iz?" He asked

"Sup?"

"What was the water for?"

"Well, because this is fucking England and its freezing cold, the water will freeze over night and create a very slippery floor tomorrow. Trust me, you wont be able to walk in there tomorrow" I told him

"Nice. Didn't know you had it in you" he said

"You bring out the best in me" I joked

"What can I say, it's a gift" he said with pride.

I went to the bathroom to clean up my arm. It was a decent gash. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured it over the cut washing away any dry blood and to disinfect it. I hissed through the stinging pain. I went to the first aid draw and put 20 bandaids across it trying to stop it from splitting any further open. I should probably go get stitches. Oh well. If I remember in the morning.

We soon went to bed, very pleased with ourselves.

I was in Gym when I was called to the principal's office the next day

On the way through the admin block I noticed they had cleaned up the water and ice. I smiled triumphantly as I walked towards her office.

She was sitting in her desk chair looking very infuriated

"Isa-" she started to yell before I cut her off

"I'm impressed Miss, I thought you would make it in til at LEAST 7pm. You are a bit of a dark horse aren't you" I smiled and flopped onto the couch, knowing it was safe from any glue, well except for the bottom of it, connecting it to the floor. she stood up out of her chair.

"Oh and you got unstuck, damn" I noted

"ISABELLA SWAN!!!!" she yelled

"What can I do for you?" I asked sweetly

"YOU CAN START BY EXPLAINING YOURSELF" she was still yelling

"Well" I started to think. "Nope. I got nothing. I guess I was bored. Sue me" I responded

"The art room was broken into last night, was that you?" she asked a bit calmer

"What time last night?" I asked

"Did you or didn't you break in to the art room?"

"What TIME last night?" I pressed

She was getting angrier. "around 1am" she said defeated but still very angry

"Umm, 1 am, 1 am, 1am" I repeated. I pressed my fingers to my head to pretend to think. "Which art room?" I asked

"For god sake, the only art room we have" she said angry

"Now, miss, don't bring god into this, he has done nothing wrong, apart from producing you of course, but we all make mistakes" I said

"DID YOU BREAK INTO THE ART ROOM MISS SWAN?"

"I can honestly say………..Aww Miss you look a bit angry" I said changing the subject.

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT BREAK INTO THE ART ROOM?" she yelled not taking any notice of my attempt of changing the subject.

"Yes" I answered. She looked confused

"Yes what? Yes you did or yes you didn't?" she asked very confused

"No" I replied

"No what?"

"No" I said back plainly

"No you broke into the art room?"

"No"

"No you didn't break into the art room?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"DID you break into the art room?" she asked frustrated with me

"What makes you think I did?" I asked innocently

"All my stuff was glued down using art glue, clearly it was you" she said with accusation.

"Was it me?" I questioned

"Who else could it be?" she asked clearly questioning herself now.

"I don't know one of the other 6,999 students." I shrugged

"But the note, I thought it was you" she said. I cant believe how easy it was to confused her, how the hell she became principal I have no idea.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about" I smiled

"Okay, My apologies, you may go back to class" she dismissed me

"I don't think I can forgive you for this miss." I pretended to be heart broken.

I walked out of her office reciting 'roses are red, violets are blue……."

I skipped off back to gym. Did she really buy my story? It seemed kind of for her to just change her mind. On the way to my class I went by the nurse's office.

"Oh my! What happened" she gasped when I showed her my arm.

"I tripped" I lied

"That must have been some fall, it looks fairly clean though. No need to worry about infection." She smiled sympathetically

She poked and prodded for a few minutes

"Ok dear, this is too big for general sutures. I'm going to have to staple it. Did you want a local anaesthetic?"

"No I'm tough" I said

She pulled out the massive gun to staple it shut. I looked away but heard it every time it went off and felt to staples pierce my skin, pinching the wound closed.

After half an hour it all stopped

"All done"

"Thanks" I smiled. "Oh, how many?"

"23 all up. Did you want some pain killers?" she asked

"Oh awesome. Uh, yeh, please" my arm was aching really bad.

"Okay, take this to the campus pharmacy" she ripped of a piece of paper

"This place has a pharmacy, excessive much?" I said. She laughed

"Have a good day dear. Take it easy" she said as I waked out of the office

"I will thanks" I replied.

I went to the pharmacy on the way back to my dorm. I didn't bother with gym and the rest of my classes in the end.

The bottle said take as many as needed. I smiled and shook three out in my hand and washed them down with tequila. Jake wasn't here, he must have found something to do.

After a few minutes the room started spinning. Whoah. I grabbed the pain killer's bottle. _Caution: do not consume with alcohol_ Oops.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming J" I yelled. I heaved off the couch and stumbled to the door. I opened it but it wasn't Jake.

"Oh Fuck!" I said and tried to slam the door in his face but Tim's arm stopped me. he chuckled

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what are we going to do with you?" just as he said that, 3 boys stepped out from behind him. 3 big boys. Oh shit.

"Just giving you a heads up, we will be around tonight so make sure you're alone otherwise its going to be so much worse for you and them" he sneered.

"Oh fuck of wanker. You don't scare me. you go to private school, have straight A's and play basketball for the lowest ranked team in the country; you're hardly what I would call intimidating." I taunted. He slapped me across the face leaving a red mark no doubt. That's it. I punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the balls.

"Fuck with me again and I will personally castrate the whole basket ball team!" I yelled as he fell to the floor. the other three boys looked like they were going to tackle me to the ground. "Guys. NO!" Tim yelled. "We'll get you back for this slut" he spat. He got to his feet and walked off. I just stood in the doorway smirking at him.

On the ground I saw a tape. A tape from a video recorder. My stomach sunk. I picked it up and shut the dorm door. I had to get rid of it. The rubbish collection didn't come for a few days so I had to hide it. I didn't want to put it in the bin right now incase somebody uncovered it. I slid it between my mattress and bed frame.

I had just put it there when the front door opened.

"Iz?" Jake called

"In here?" I yelled frantic. My voice came across breathy, like I had just been running.

"Uh can I come in or there supposed to be a tie on the handle or something?" he asked

I laughed. "No Jacob I am not having sex in here. If I was I would have locked the front door" I stated

"I dunno Iz; I've walked in on you a couple of times. I never want to do that again!" he said tormented.

"Aw J, you loved it" I joked

"Iz, you're my sister. It was gross" he said faking a gag

"Jealous are we?" I teased

"Nope" he defended

"Oh, so who is she?" I asked

"Who's who?" Jake tried to play dumb

"The girl you're screwing" I said bluntly

He said nothing

"Or is it a boy. Jacob Black, why didn't you tell me" I gasped

"No, its not a boy." He defended his heterosexuality.

"So who?" I pressed

Silence again

"C'mon!" I whined. "I tell you EVERYTHING!"

"Some things I didn't want to know" he laughed

"Yeah sure whatever. TELL ME"

"Ugh fine Leah" he admitted

"OH MY GOD! That's so amazing. I knew you two would end up together. Aw Jakey" I teased while I ran over to give him a hug.

"Yeah yeah." He shook it off

"You fucker for not telling me" I joked

That night Jake was on the phone talking to Leah. AWWWW. I was down at dinner, sitting a table by myself. I didn't mind. The Cullen's still gave me confused glances whenever I was around except for Edward, he looked worried. I followed his eyes; they were looking at my stapled and half bandaged arm. Oh. I didn't realise how it would look to other people. Meh. He obviously thought I did it to myself. I moved my arm underneath the table I was sitting at and continued eating my dinner trying to block out the buzzing chatter from all the students.

I decided to head back to the dorm earlier than everyone else. My arm was killing me so I took another 3 pain killers. I gapped a cup and drank it thinking it was water. It was vodka. Shit.

"Jake?" I yelled

No answer

"JAKE?" I yelled

No answer

"JACOB BLACK?" I screamed

I heard a menacing chuckle. "he stepped out for a while" the voice said.

"Who are you?" I squinted into a dark corner

**A/N: Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Keep them coming...please. okay so I was told that the last chapter was too short, so this is a bit longer. I hope you like it. Oh and that whole roof stunt, based on a true story, I just didn't glue the stuff down and wet the floor coz I don't live where it snows. Haha. Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Xx Little miss**


	17. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. ****J**

**A/N: haha stop whinging about the cliff hangers, it keeps ME writing fast. Nah, sorry, I'll try and stop it.**

**Okay so I got a few requests for Edwards POV, I'm gonna give it a go but I really don't want it to be cheesy and predictable. Ok now im scared. I have no idea what im doing. Haha. Please bear with me. (It starts in the cafeteria at dinner during the last chapter)**

**Here goes….**

**EPOV**

She sat a few tables across from mine picking through her food. Her eyes were wild but shadowed by lack of sleep. Bella was a mess. I hurt me to see her like this. I know when she first arrived she wasn't an angel and had issues, but this is something else completely. Something she blamed me for and I don't know why. I remembered her screaming at me the morning after Alice's party, but I had no idea what she was on about. It seemed that there was a misunderstanding and I couldn't do anything about it.

Every time I had tried to talk about it with her she was either drunk or too angry to care. When I saw her like this I was so angry. Not because she wouldn't listen to me, but because she was in so much pain. I saw it in her eyes, in her every movement and I caused it even if it was a misunderstanding.

I know Bella doesn't mean anything she has said in the past few weeks, she's angry and I have to let it run its course. All I can do is hope she comes out the other side okay but I'll never stop caring for her. I saw a side of her that nobody had seen for a very long time, that was the Bella I loved and I was going to wait for her to return.

I looked around my table to see everyone in a state of confusion; it had been this way for the past few weeks. We all loved Bella; we just don't know what made her snap.

I let my eyes drop and I was staring off into space. I glanced over at her. What the? Her arm? What did you do now Bella? I asked myself mentally. It was huge. The gash was partially bandaged but you could see the staples holding it together. She saw me looking at her arm and moved it under the table. I looked away and tried to join in with the conversation on my table but I just couldn't, all I could think about was Bella, I needed to know she was ok.

It wasn't until another half an hour I looked up to see if she was still picking at her food but her table was empty. Huh, guess I didn't notice her leave.

"EDWARD?" I heard Alice yell

"No need to yell Alice" I grumbled

"I have been calling you for 10 minutes now. We have to head back to our dorms, something about a lockdown" she said confused but rushed

I simply nodded and headed up to the girls dorm with them because Jasper and Emmet were headed there and I didn't exactly feel like being by myself right now.

We were the last ones out of the cafeteria and there was a sense of hysterias amongst the students, everyone was panicking. We had never actually had a proper lockdown, only drills so everyone was freaking out.

We jumped in the elevator and went to the 5th floor. As the doors opened I felt my stomach lurch.

There were lights and police tape everywhere. There were a dozen police stopping people in the hallways asking questions. We walked towards the chaos trying to get to our room. What the hell was going on?

As we got closer I saw two paramedics working on something with a waiting gurney behind them. A forensic police man walked past with a body bag. Oh My God.

We couldn't see which room all of this was originating from so we had no idea who was hurt or dead.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet had all stopped to watch what was happening. I stood a few metres behind them all.

I heard the 'click' of the emergency bed as they raised it up with someone on it. Then everything was so fast.

Alice and Rose gasped while Emmet and Jasper pushed me into a room and stood in the doorway.

"What the hell you guys?" I said angry. I was rubbing my arms, "Was that necessary?" I asked

They were silent.

"Let me go back in the hall" I said

"Trust me Edward you do NOT want to go there right now" Jasper said

I walled forward hoping they would move out of my way, but they didn't

"Guys, move" I said, I was getting angry, and I wanted to know what was going on.

"No Edward" Emmet growled.

"Fine" I huffed and gave up. Little did they know I could see through a gap between them.

I saw the trolley being pushed closer. I still couldn't see who was on it. As they got closer I saw an arm dangling off the side with a deep gash and several staples that had been ripped out. Oh My God. The room started spinning. I didn't know which way was up or down, the colours all blended into one and I was seeing red.

Bella was on the stretcher covered in cuts and bruises. Most of her body was swollen and red, she was missing teeth and chunks of her hair were missing. I noticed there were blood soaked cloths on top of her stomach but there wasn't enough. Red blood was trickling down her sides leaving a trail in the hall way.

I'd never seen someone so mangled and broken. I could barely see her eyes her face was too puffy and her leg was I zigzag. I cringed. Legs aren't meant to bend that way.

It was all too much. I tried to scream out to her, to let her know I was here. I didn't care if she was angry with me or not right now, I'll let her be angry later, she needed someone who cared. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I chocked on my tears and felt the hot salty tears stream down my face. Jasper and Emmet were holding me back now. I just wanted to be by her side, be her friend.

They were talking to me but I couldn't hear them, it was like all my senses were cut off. I watched as they put her in the elevator with a doctor trying to resuscitate her with CPR.

The doors closed and Jasper and Emmet finally released me. I ran down the stairwell and out onto the grass outside where I fell. I just crumpled on the ground trying to make sense of what I had just seen. How was this fair, she had been through so much already. She was changing since she had been here, sure she still drank but she wasn't sleeping around or breaking the law anymore.

I had to help her.

**A/N: Sorry it's too short, I just haven't had much time to write with Christmas and all. That was EPOV, tell me what you think. Sorry if it was awful, it was weird writing from a guy's perspective, especially because Edward is such a deep character. Im sorry if it was bad. Review and tell me what you think. Please!**

**Xx Little miss**


	18. Hospitals

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. ****J**

**A/N: Aren't you guys lucky. Two updates in one day. Im too good to you haha **

**EPOV**

I watched silently and helplessly as a machine was breathing for Bella. She had been tortured and beaten beyond recognition. Even though most of the swelling had gone down it still didn't make her look like Bella, the right side of her face was completely crushed, and I couldn't tell the difference between her eye socket and her check bone.

She had drains coming out of her everywhere, draining away the blood that was bleeding out inside her. Her legs and feet were mangled and I doubted if she'd ever be able to walk again. I felt the vomit rise in my throat, why? Why? Why? I heard someone pull the curtain from around her bed. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Carlisle, please, tell me what happened? What's wrong with her? Will she be able to walk again?" I rushed at him. He put a hand on my shoulder

"Edward, son, you know that I can't tell you anything. I have Doctor – Patient confidentiality agreement to follow." He said calmly. Damn it.

"Can you at least tell me if she will wake up?" I whispered, not trusting my voice

"I don't know son, I don't know" he said sadly. I heard him moving around to pull the curtain across and take his white doctors coat off and drape it over the end on the bed. He pulled up a chair and I knew he wanted a father to son talk.

"Edward, what is your relationship with Miss Swan?" he asked gently

"Bella" I corrected him, "We were dating and four weeks ago something happened, I have no idea what, but she snapped and went back to her old, binge drinking self. You see, before she got here, she used to drink, break the law and screw any guy within a 100 meter radius but when I met her, I saw a different side. She changed. I know that 'my' Bella is in there somewhere." I said determined

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Carlisle asked

"You know how I said that she used to drink, break the law and have sex with anyone?"

"Yeah?"

"Well since she has 'snapped' she has only gone back to drinking. It's such an improvement. I know that if I wait long enough, she will be back" I said with complete confidence. If she ever went back to having sex with random's I think I would have given up hope, I added mentally

Carlisle looked at me as if he knew a way to discredit and ruin my argument in 5 seconds but he looked away quickly.

"Did you love her?" he asked. I hung my head ashamed.

"Yes, yes I did and I never told her. Now it might be too late" I said softly. Wow I loved her. I really did. I guess I only realised it truthfully now because I said it out loud. I love Bella. I smiled inwardly. I had to tell her. She will not die and not know how I felt.

"I'm heading home now son, its 5am and you haven't had any sleep, why don't I drop you back at school or you can come stay at the house?" he asked

"No, I want to be with her, she shouldn't be alone anymore" I said

"Edward, she wont wake up soon, trust me." he tried to soothe, but I just become panicked.

"What do you mean she won't wake up soon?!" I said with panic flooding my voice. Did he mean that she won't ever wake up!?

"Calm, Bella has been through too much, I would guess that it will take a few days' maybe even weeks until her brain heals itself enough to wake up and face the world." Carlisle reassured me.

I tried to muster up a smile, but I couldn't. I just walked out to the car and headed home with Carlisle.

**BPOV (sorry about the changing over)**

_I was walking around in corridors. The doors were all shut and the lights were off. I finally reached a door, it was closed but the light was on. I could hear muffled voices so I leant my ear against the door to listen._

"_Did you love her?" A man asked_

"_Yes, yes I did and I never told her. Now it might be too late" A familiar voice said. I couldn't make out who it was_

"_I'm heading home now son, its 5am and you haven't had any sleep, why don't I drop you back at school or you can come stay at the house?" the man asked_

"_No, I want to be with her, she shouldn't be alone anymore" the smooth voice declared_

"_Edward, she wont wake up soon, trust Me." the man said. Wait. Were they talking about me?_

"_What do you mean she won't wake up soon?!" a panicked voice asked_

"_Calm, Bella has been through too much, I would guess that it will take a few days' maybe even weeks until her brain heals itself enough to wake up and face the world." The man said. They were talking about me._

_Strange. The conversation seemed like it had ended so I continued down the corridor, looking for a way out. _

_I was searching and searching and searching, I was in pitch black darkness trying to find an open door. I started to rub. I was panicking. _

_I finally reached the end of the corridor where a door was left wide open. It was pitch black inside. I looked around but of course I couldn't see anything. I stepped in the doorway. I felt a shiver up my spine. A menacing laugh. _THAT_ laugh filled the room and I let out a blood curdling scream. I tried to turn around. I tried to run, I wanted to get away but I couldn't move. I was stuck. I let out another scream and tears fell from my face. _

_There was a flicker of light and a spotlight switched on creating a circle of white in the middle of the floor. I heard something crash and crunch as it hit the floor. It rolled into the light. _

"_JAKE! NO!" I screamed and collapsed to the ground before letting darkness take over me again cutting off my senses. _

**EPOV (AGAIN!! Sorry)**

I walked into Bella's room in the morning after getting no sleep. I grew up around hospitals so I knew pretty much how everything worked. I looked at the heart monitor sheet from last night. I was shocked. It was all over the place. There was about half an hour where she was really distressed, possibly in pain but I couldn't be sure. But other then that it was a constant speed, probably due to the respirator attached to her.

I sat in the reclining chair next to her bed. I would wait until she woke up. They say people who are in a coma can sense the presence of those around them. That's why I was here. To make sure she was never alone. I held her hand and waited.

I waited and I waited. Every minute of everyday I spent at the hospital. At nights I slept in the reclining chair. Carlisle on many occasions had tried to get me to come home but I refused. I wasn't leaving. Not now.

I watched as many different surgeons came, looked at her and made notes. They would be back later and slowly Bella was put back together again. Her face looked exactly the same. I was amazed at how well the plastic surgeons were able to restore her face back to her original beauty.

All her broken bones were visible because they either had huge white casts on them or were covered in tape. Both legs, her right arm, collarbone, hip and several ribs were all broken but there may have been more I haven't picked up on yet. Carlisle stood true to his word and wouldn't tell us about her condition other than if she was doing well or there was no change.

It had been two weeks and constant 'no change'. She was so still, so peaceful. I just wished she would wake up soon.

It was late on Thursday night, 2 weeks after the accident and I was almost asleep. I sat in the reclining chair with a blanket across my lap watching the monitor. The constant, steady heart beat was rhythmical and putting me to sleep. My eyes were halfway closed when a sudden the _bee, beep, beep_ picked up in speed. She was waking up. I ran out the room and to the nurse's station.

"Page Dr Cullen NOW!" I yelled. She looked taken aback by my loud voice

"Im sorry but im under strict instructions not to interrupt him tonight. Is there anyone else I can call?" she asked

"NO" I growled "Tell him Isabella Swan is waking up" I instructed knowing that she respond. She nodded and started dialling.

Everyone here knew Bella; everyone had come in at one time or another to see what had happened or to keep her company. Everyone had a soft spot for her. The whole hospital had their fingers crossed just waiting for her to finally open her eyes.

"He's on his way" she said as soon as she hung up the phone. I waited there for him. I didn't want to be in the room incase something was wrong.

**BPOV (SORRY – last change I swear)**

I saw a light and focused on it. As I did the light got bigger and bigger until all I could see was the light shining through my eyelids. _Could someone please turn that fucking beeping machine off, _I pulled back my heavy eyelids. I tried to take a deep breath but ended up choking. I started coughing but I couldn't get any air in. my ribs were killing me, with each cough it felt like someone was stabbing my lungs, making it harder to breathe. I was running out of oxygen until two white hands came and pulled out a long ribbed tube from my throat. I coughed as the last part was pulled out. I was shocked when I took a breath. The air was so cold and my windpipe felt so empty.

I tilted my head up to see who had saved me from dieing. A gorgeous man with a white lab coat stood in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm Dr Cullen, but please call me Carlisle" he said. I nodded. "I have been your doctor and will be taking care of you until you are completely 100%. I would love to talk more, but im sure you are very tired and could use some rest. I will explain everything to you in the morning" he said. I nodded again. "Do you need anything?" he asked. I just shook my head. He smiled and headed out the door.

I was alone in a hospital. I wonder if I should call Charlie or will he just get angry that im in hospital _again_. I mused to myself.

I looked around the room to see a recliner next to the bed. There was a hospital blanket draped over it. Was Charlie already here? I wondered.

I continued searching the room. Strange. It doesn't look anything like the other rooms. I had been in Forks general hospital many times but I had never seen half of the things in this room, they must have renovated or something.

I looked down the bed and along my body. Wow. I wish I never did. I had a cast on both of my legs however on the right leg it went higher, above the knee and along my thigh. Impressive. My right harm was in a cast and my left in a sling. I wiggled my left fingers. Ouch. Fuck. Shouldn't have done that. Broken collar bone. Nice. I sighed to myself.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Bella can I come in?" an unfamiliar voice asked

"It's Izzy, sure" I mumbled.

I was taken by surprise when I saw who walked in. a beautiful boy with bronze messy hair, he had the most beautiful and the deepest eyes I had ever seen. They shone like emeralds. His body was perfectly sculpted by muscles. He was a walking, talking, living god. My heart fluttered a bit, showing up on the monitor. How embarrassing.

He walked forward slowly looking really unsure about his steps.

"You know you can come in" I said sternly. He looked relieved. What was with him?

He continued to walk closer to the bed until he stopped 30cm away.

"I'm so glad you are okay" he said with a huge grin

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" I asked confused and his face fell like an ice-cream on a hot summers' day.

**A/N: Hey guys, you guys are soooo lucky. Haha. Joking. So slightly sad chapter and a slight cliff hanger. Im SORRY. And im sorry for all of the POV changes but I kinda needed them. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I welcome them with open arms!! Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I live for reviews. Haha. It true. Sad I know. **

**Anyways any comments are appreciated. Like it? Hate it? Review it!!! Pleassse. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, haha. **


	19. Remembering

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. ****J**

**A/N: its been a few days, sorry. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and you are still enjoying my very strange story **

BPOV

This stunning boy looked lost for words; he looked like he was trying hard not to break down into tears. Oh he was all emotional, how sentimental.

"If you're gonna cry please, take it somewhere else" I said, it meant to come out sternly but all I could manage was a whisper. Even in my whisper he took my words seriously and left the room in a hurry. I didn't mean to _offend_ him god.

The silence filled the room and I felt my eyelids getting droopy, my muscles and bones were aching, I felt like I hadn't moved for weeks. I tried to wriggle my toes but that only sent shooting pain through my legs and back. "Ahh!" I screamed out in pain, causing my back to arch up in response only to send more bone crushing pain through my chest. I smothered another yelp of pain, keeping my mouth tightly shut but it didn't stop the tear running down my cheek. Since when did I cry, for any reason, hell, I didn't even cry at my mother's funeral 8 months ago. Stupid bitch.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard footsteps walking towards my bed. I looked up, with my eyes, the neck brace was really getting on my nerves. I saw the doctor from before and that emotional boy following close behind. What the hell was his problem?

"Isabella, I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle, I'll be looking after you" he said in his monotone doctor voice.

"I know, you told me before" I said back, it was meant to be a strong response but again all I got was a whisper. My throat was very dry.

He chuckled lightly "I know, I just thought I'd better remind you incase you forgot. Do you have any urgent questions I can answer?" he asked earnestly.

"Can I have water?" I asked. He looked taken aback by the question. "Oh and food would be good" I said feeling a bit hungry, he still looked stocked, "What's doc? Seem a bit, you know, spaced out" I said. He shook it off

"To answer your questions, no you can't, you are being fed by that yellow tube, going up your nose and to the back of your throat and that clear tube going into your arm is water. I know your mouth may be dry, but im afraid you are just going to have to deal with it. Im sorry" he said "I wasn't expecting those questions though, I though you might want to know what happened to you" he said raising his eyebrows expectantly

"You should really learn to expect nothing when it comes to me and no I don't really want to know. I assume I got into a bar fight _again_ and my friend Jake dropped me here. Speaking of which, can I get one of you to send a message to him off my phone" I instructed. The shiny bronze hair boy picked up my phone and waited to be my scribe. His eyes sad and reluctant

"Copy this EXACTLY, if I find out you change it in any way, your life wont be worth living" I threatened, "_Hey Jake, stuck in hospital, nothing major, just a few scratches, get Ur ass ova here and bail me out. Please. Love you, Iz xx"_ once he finished clicking the buttons he turned the phone towards me so I could see exactly what he had written. I smiled – ouch, my face hurts, one hell of a fight. "Thanks mo fo" I said.

I looked back up to Carlisle who looked confused and worried

"Bella" he hesitated "Do you know where you are?" he asked carefully

"Forks general hospital, Washington, also know as "The Shitter" because it's the one place in the whole world where the sun don't shine" I said. He seemed to do a double take.

He turned around and went to walk out the door when I tried to raise my arm to get his attention to yell at him for leaving so rudely. Instead I was met by crippling agony.

"Oww, FUCK" I said as I clutched my arm, but it got his attention.

"Are you okay?" he rushed over urgently.

"Yep, what the fuck did I do?" I asked still recovering from the new pain.

"You have, broken your right leg in three place, your left leg is crushed below the knee, your pelvis was cracked and broken, 7 ribs broken, your right arm and left collar bone are both broken, your face was severely smashed and broken but that has been repaired while you were unconscious and your skull had a crack from the base of your neck to the crown. This will take you at least 4 months to heal from and you may not walk again. There seems to be some spinal cord damage but we are unsure of the extent of it until your bones have healed." He said sadly.

"Must have been a good night then" I said. Holy shit, what the hell happened and why hasn't Jake replied yet?

"Bella" he said "You are not in Forks general hospital, you are in England" he said. WHAT!!!!!

"How can I be in England?" I asked completely shocked "I've never been there in my life" I said confused. What am I doing in England?  
"Bella how old are you?" Carlisle asked

"It says in my file" I grumbled, still trying to get my head around the fact I was in England. Was Jake around?

"I want you to answer my question" he said sternly. Wow I didn't think this guy could be mean but he was certainly heading in that direction.

I sighed, causing more pain, "I'm 14, my Mom died eight months ago and my dad is a drunk" I confessed.

"Okay, thankyou, sit tight Bella, I'll be back in a minute" he said and walked out the door with that boy who had been silent this whole time. Odd.

EPOV

I followed Carlisle out of Bella's room; she looked like she was in agony.

"Carlisle what's going on?" I asked. "She is missing 3 years of memories. Is this permanent?" I asked. He put his had on my shoulder softly

"Son, I don't know, I can't tell you anything yet until we get a brain scan and some tests done but we have to wait until she is healed first" he said calmingly. "Has she always had that mouth and attitude?" he asked with a chuckle. I shook my head.

"This is what I was talking about, she was like this but she changed, she changed so much. I don't want her to go through that again." I said sadly.

"It will be okay" he said reassuringly. "When do you think we should tell her about Jake?" he asked.

"I don't know, soon, she's not stupid, she'll figure it out" I said.

"Figure what out!?" I heard someone _try_ and yell. Crap we left the door open. "And what's wrong with my brain?" Bella tried to yell again.

BPOV

They left the room and I started to daydream about Jake and the crew, they would probably be nursing hangovers and such right now. My day dream was interrupted by a conversation I caught the end of outside my door.

_Son, I don't know, I can't tell you anything yet until we get a brain scan and some tests done but we have to wait until she is healed first" The doc said calmingly. "Has she always had that mouth and attitude?" he asked with a chuckle. "This is what I was talking about, she was like this but she changed, she changed so much. I don't want her to go through that again." The boy said sadly._

"_It will be okay" he said reassuringly. "When do you think we should tell her about Jake?" The doc asked. _WHAT? JAKE? JACOB BLACK?

"_I don't know, soon, she's not stupid, she'll figure it out" the boy said._

_This boy sounded like he knew me so well. _

"_Figure what out!?" I tried to yell. "And what's wrong with my brain?" I tried to yell again. _

They both peered around the doorway looking as guilty as a kid who just got caught picking their nose.

"Yes I heard every word you just said" well that last part anyway but they didn't need to know that. "Now explain" I demanded.

"We will, once you get some rest" Carlisle soothed. Ugh. I hate hospitals.

They left the room again, and I was still confused.

I reached up with my broken arm, it hurt but the cast was on so it was minimal and grabbed the drip bag down from one of the metal frames holding up all the meds I was on. I unhooked it and laid it flat on the bed. I saw my bag that was labelled 'hospital stuff' within arms reach. I always kept this bag in my room so whoever was taking me to the emergency room would bring it. Obviously this visit was no exception. I rummaged around through it and found what I was looking for.

I unscrewed the lid and started pouring Russia's finest vodka into my 'water' drip bag. When it was full I hooked the bag back up and hid the bottle again, waiting for the alcohol to soothe my pain.

I woke up stiff and sore, growing annoyed with the heart monitor beeping in the background. I went to pull my hands up to rub my eyes but they wouldn't move. I tried again my something was stopping them. I looked down to see white fluffy straps holding my wrists to the bed rails. What the Fuck. I looked up to see a nurse sitting at the end of the bed watching me intently. I then realised my neck brace was off. Awesome.

"What are you looking at?" I sneered at the lady who was now staring making me uncomfortable. She picked up her mobile phone and started texting someone which reminded me.

"Can you check my phone for messages please?" I asked sweetly, hoping to hear from Jake. Although apparently I was in England so there wasn't a really a point in asking him to bail me out all the way in Forks.

The nurse rose and checked my phone. "No messages, do you need anything dear?" she asked.

"Thanks, and no" I said back. "Actually can you find my friend for me, his name is Jacob Black" I asked. She nodded and left the room only to be replace by 5 more people walking in the door

"Good morning Bella" Carlisle greeted me. "I see you have recovered from the alcohol poisoning. This is Dr Murney, your plastic surgeon, Dr Clark, your Physio, Dr Harper, your brain surgeon and Dr Westney, your Psychologist." He said pointing them all out. They all sat down around my bed whilst Carlisle remained standing.

"Bella, we have something we need to tell you but we need you to remain calm, okay" he asked.

"Just tell me doc, im sick of waiting here, can you get hold of a Jacob Black for me please?" I said impatiently.

"This is about Jacob" Carlisle mumbled. My heart sank. "Bella, we tried to do everything we could, we really tried, he wasn't in a good way, Bella you have to understand that we only tried to help him, he was just too far gone, to badly hurt, too much blood loss and his brain had swelled. Bella are you okay?" he rambled on, I could hear him anymore

I could hear anything except the blood rushing through my ears and the muffled sounds of talking. My stomach was doing laps, tying itself in knots, my eyes were stinging from the tears the threatened to overflow, I felt the pressure building up in my head like it was about to explode. Jake, Jake! NO! I heard someone gasping for air and looked around the room, only to realise it was me.

My breaths were short and quick, I couldn't get enough air in. This cant be happening, It's all a bad dream.

"Jake's fine, he's alive, in Forks with his dad." I pleaded with the doctors not believing a word they said, "He's 14. He's happy. He's not dead, he can't be." I tried to reason "No, No, No, you've got the wrong person" I cried. "Jake didn't do anything wrong. No. He's my best friend. The only person I have left. He can't be, I need him, and I need him now. No No NO!" I was crying so hard I couldn't talk.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO NO NO!" I said chocking through the tears. "You have it all wrong" I yelled, "He's all I've got, he can't be gone" I whispered. I tired to get up; I wanted to run, run away from all of this mess. It was a nightmare and I had to wake up soon.

I rose but I felt a hand push me back down. I saw one of the doctors leaning over me talking, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I wanted to get out. I needed to go. If Jake was gone this life wasn't worth living. There was nothing in it for me. I was thrashing in the bed, ignoring the pain that my bones were screaming out at me.

I tried getting up again, but my foot was caught on the side of the bed and I fell out.

I landed on the floor face down inhaling the bleach that had been used to mop the floor. Blackness was soon to be followed as I felt it creeping up on me. I heard people yelling and rushing around and trolleys being moved.

I smelt the blood dripping down my face from my hair when unconsciousness finally claimed me and I was pain free.

**A/N: Okay**

**Definitely not my best work but its late I owe you a chapter. Sorry it's so crap but reviews would be nice. Also ideas, please. **

**Review please. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Xx Little Miss. **


	20. Jacob

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I just like to play in it. ****J**

**A/N: not many reviews for the last chapter *tear***

**I am willing to forgive in forget if I get lots for this one *hint hint* haha, hope you are still enjoying the story. Sorry its kinda depressing, it should pick up a happier tone soon-ish.**

Jacob was gone, he wasn't ever going to come back. I would never see him again. I would never see his hair in the wind as we rode his bike, the smile on his face when I did or said something stupid. I would never hear his carefree laugh, I could never look into his deep eyes and know that he was the one and only person I could still trust in this world. He was never going to look after me when I was drunk, he would never tell me that he loved me anymore. I had no one. Jake was the only person who loved me as family, he was the only one who wanted to help, he was a brother, a friend, a jokester, a father figure, an idiot but most of all he was my Jacob. _My_ Jacob.

We had spent so many good times together, he did anything I asked him too, he was my sidekick and always had my back. When I was sad he always knew what to say or how to help, he had all of life's answers. All of my happy memories, Jake was always there. Always there.

I was still surrounded by darkness, I didn't want to come out of my shell. I would be all alone and there was no-one who cared enough to replace my Jacob, he was the only one who cared if I lived or died. Now he's gone. The darkness surrounding me was a safety blanket. It was constant, something I could always rely on because it was never going to change. A lot like Jake, at least that's what I thought. I would be happy to stay like this until I died. I can't face the outside world alone, I can even walk on my own two feet. All these years Jake had been holding me up and slowly putting all the pieces of 'Isabella' back together had gone to waste. In a mater of seconds all the repairing, all of the effort had gone to waste. There was no point in going on alone. I couldn't trust anyone, I couldn't let anyone in, how was I supposed to be happy without him, how am I supposed to go on?

_*Flashback*_

_I watched through tearless eyes as the casket was lowered into the ground. Everyone around me was in black with red, tear stained eyes holding flowers in memory of my mother. I was numb, probably still in shock, my mothers death was tragic but I couldn't bring myself to tears over her untimely death. My brother had taken it hard and sent himself to boarding school, deciding to pass on the funeral. He just doesn't get it, running away like that, it's all going to be waiting for him when he gets home though. Charlie my dad has been working strange hours since she dies but he always come home with beer or rum breath so I knew he was hitting the grog. He never spoke a word to me, it was if I never existed. _

_I blame her, I blame my mother and her stupid cheating ways for tearing my family and life apart. She made me so angry I was almost seeing red. All these people were here remembering a woman they all think they know, if only they knew why she had sped out the driveway that day, if only they knew why. _

_The priest started babbling on about some god thing and an after life. Fuck that, you only get one life and I am not going to fucking waste it mourning and lying to all these people. They deserve to know the truth and I will not lie another second longer. I interrupted the priest, not caring if he was offended._

"_And so we gather here today" I said mimicking his voice, "to mourn the loss of Renee Swan. Renee, my mother was very different at home than she was in front of friends and family, in fact she was a lying, manipulative, two faced, back stabbing, home wrecking whore." Everyone stood with mouths wide open, my father was glaring at me. "Yes people. Renee was having an affair, the day Charlie found out was the day she drove her car into that tree, so stop wasting your tears on someone who doesn't deserve them" I said and walked away towards the trees surrounding the cemetery. _

_I heard unfamiliar footsteps following behind me. I turned around sharply_

"_What?" I growled and realised who it was_

"_Easy bells" Jake said with his hands raise as if to say he wasn't a threat. I relaxed instantly_

"_What do you want?" I asked calmly_

"_I wanted to see if you were okay, stupid question I know but thought I'd better ask" he shrugged_

"_I'm fine" I brushed him off_

"_Really?" he challenged. Oh this boy was pushing my buttons. He saw my expression and burst out laughing._

"_I know how you feel, don't worry, you're numb, no emotions except hate and anger. You are trying to find someone to blame but you keep ending up blaming yourself. I get it"_

_I stood with my mouth open starting at him. How did he know so much. Then I remembered, his mum died too and I never once saw his shed a tear._

"_How do you feel again?" I asked quietly_

"_You don't want that, its better this way, you are independent, free and able to do whatever. If you start feeling emotions and such again you will crumble and everything thing around you will fall to pieces, keep that invisible wall up and you'll be right" he said leaning an arm over my shoulder. That was good enough for me. numb. I like it. I smiled_

"_What do we do now?" I asked_

"_We have fun" a smile lit up on his face. An innocent smile, a carefree smile, a smile that could warm the darkest corners of the earth. _

_I followed Jake until we got to the side of a road. I saw a flashing neon green sign. 'Robbie's' it read. As we approached he took my hand and pulled me inside. _

_The room was small and claustrophobic with a small dance floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by leather booths. We headed over to a group of people that seemed to be a group of Jake's friends._

"_Sup guys, this is Isabella" Jake introduced me_

"_Hey Iz" they all replied back. Iz, I like it._

_We sat down and started talking about general thing like school and parties. _

_I looked up after half an hour to see a waitress unloading a tray of 30 shot glasses. Everyone passed them down until we had 5 each. I looked at them confused. I had never drunk before. I looked at Jake scared, he laughed_

"_Don't worry, it keeps you numb. Its loads of fun, I'll look after you" he whispered so no-one else could hear him. I nodded. _

"_One, Two, THREE" everyone yelled as we knocked back 3 shots each. It burned so bad at the vodka hit the back of my throat. It wasn't a bad burn, but a satisfying burn. I felt light as a feather. I loved it._

_I didn't wait for the next count down, I just threw the rest of my shots back and swallowed hard. _

"_Wow" I breathed as I finished._

"_You okay Iz?" Jake asked, oh the nickname had stuck, awesome_

"_Great, I love you Jacob, I really do" I slurred. He laughed_

"_Sure Iz, you're drunk already" he said_

"_No, no, really I love you. thankyou" I said._

_Little did I know that I was saying thankyou for so much more than providing me with a distraction but for being my best friend. _

It seemed my whole body was screaming out to Jake, screaming for him to come back, but I know he was already gone. How is this fair? Why did he have to die? He was only in the wrong place at the wrong time and look what has happened.

This never ending pit of darkness my mind was limbo-ing in was now my safe haven, I never wanted to leave because as long as I was here and not in the real world, nothing bad could happen, I was protected.

I heard footsteps around me and strange voices talking, their voices were all mashed into one so I had no idea who they were. The pain in my joints and muscles was slowly making it self aware and created an overwhelming feeling of being uncomfortable.

The voices started to become clearer as my ears focused on my surroundings but I still couldn't make out who was here. I knew I was in hospital, I had to be, the last thing I remembered was being hit in the face with a baseball bat and falling to the ground. I

Knew I wasn't dead because I wouldn't be in any pain and if I wasn't in hospital I would probably be dead.

I pulled my eyelids back only to be blinded by the white light directly above me. They snapped shut again, what happened to the darkness. I wanted to curl up and never have to anyone again. With any luck no-one would want to see me again.

"Bella" I heard Edward murmur. "It's okay, you can open your eyes" he said softly.

I closed them harder, why was Edward here?

"Bella, nothing is going to hurt you again, you can open them" he said again. This time I believed him and opened my eyes once again.

The whiteness of the room was almost too much to handle. The machines next to me were all beeping and making a racket. I looked around the room to see Edward sitting next to my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, what a strange question

"Yes, you're Edward Cullen and I have absolutely no idea why you are here" I said obviously. He looked relieved

"I was worried about you" he stated

"Why?" I asked bluntly

"Bella, have you seen yourself!?" he exclaimed. In truth I hadn't but it still didn't explain to me why he was here, he never cared about me. It was all Rory being a dickhead just like always.

I looked down to see my legs in plastic casts, odd, normally when something is broken they are in plaster. My right arm was also in a plastic cast. There was also something tight wrapped around my middle section but I couldn't be bothered checking now.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here. I mean why do you care. You never did before. It's too late to change your mind now." I said. He looked confused

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"Oh don't play dumb Edward Cullen you know exactly what im talking about so don't try and deny it or hide it. You are insulting my intelligence by sitting here and expecting me to believe every fucking word you say!" I yelled.

He was about to defend himself when a man in a white coat walked in, he was stunning and did not look old enough to be a doctor. He looked angry

"Edward, out" he pointed to the door "You should not have let her got so worked up, go on, out" he said as Edward walked past him to the door.

"Good morning Bella" he said as he turned to me with an angelic smile across his face.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen I am your doctor" he said "Bella, can you please tell me what you remember?" he asked sympathetically.

I took a deep breath.

"I was walking back to my dorm room, it was quiet and no-one was around, I was on the fifth floor and heading to the end of the corridor when I felt someone behind me. I turned to see who it was but I couldn't see anything. I shrugged it off and opened my door. As I opened it I notice someone was in my room. I heard someone laughing, I asked who it was but I got no response. I was so scared. I backed slowly into my bedroom" I said, I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes and starting to fall down my cheeks "there was blood everywhere, it was pooled on the floor and sprayed on the walls. I followed the trail until I saw Jake on the ground with his head twisted backwards and his body didn't even look like it belonged to Jake. His eyes were frozen open in terror" I said as the tears were falling freely from my face. "Then I turned around only to meet a baseball bat connecting with the side of my face. Somewhere in between then and now I think I was told Jake was dead. Jake is dead" I said as I was crying hysterically.

"Is there anything else?" Carlisle asked gently. I shook my head

"No, that's all I remember" I said through my tears. He came closer to my bed and sat down, he put his hand over mine in comfort.

"Bella, it will be okay. We will help you through this" he said calmly

"How do you know that?" I asked, challenging him

"You have been through so much already, it's your turn for a bit of luck" he said. I just smiled weakly at him.

"Dr Cullen?" I asked

"Oh please, call me Carlisle" he said

"What exactly happened?" I asked curiously not really knowing it I wanted to know.

"You were beaten beyond recognition but we managed to fix most of that, your legs are broken but healing nicely as is your arm. Your pelvis was completely crushed, but you have metal braces inserted to help the bones grow back. You have plastic surgery on your face and your scull was spit open, twice. You did wake up after about two weeks but you extremely disorientated, you couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past three years. We then told you about Jake and you tried to run away but you spit your head open on the floor, you have been unconscious since"

"And how long was that?"

"About a month" he said. WOW!

"How long has Edward been here? Wait you are both Cullen, are you related?" I asked. He chuckled

"I am his father, and he has been here everyday. He brought school work and sat in that couch. He never left your side. Bella, I know this isn't my place to say but whatever happened between you two hasn't changed the way he feels about you. He loves you and I think you should talk to him" he said in a fatherly way. I just nodded. He loves me? what?

"Bella, I have to go, but just buzz the bell if you need anything." He said

"Okay" I replied

Edward walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry" we both blurted out together causing us both to giggle.

"Edward, I think we need to talk" I said

"Finally" he sighed, "How about the day after Alice's party, I was completely lost since then"

I sighed, "Okay, when you were getting breakfast you left your phone on the table, I looked through it, I know I shouldn't have but I found a message from Rory. I opened it. It read. _Hey, thanks to you and your family for helping Bella, she should be back to normal very soon. You've done an excellent job; I think she has fallen for you though. Your acting skills are just too good. Charlie will be overjoyed. Anyways man, thanks for all your help._" I recited the text back to him. I could never forget those words. "You didn't really like me Edward you were pretending the whole time. It hurt. It hurt so bad when those words sunk in. I felt used and betrayed." I confessed. He looked relieved

"What?" I asked him

"Bella, Rory was thanking me and my family for accepting you as a friend, he thought we helped you get your life back on track. He was noting that he thought you had fallen for me and that my 'acting skills' were too good. I was madly in love with you but I managed to fool everyone that it was just a crush. Everyone except your brother. He thought I was perfect for you and that Charlie would approve of me. Bella, I neve lied and I never played you. I loved you. I still do" he said with love filling his eyes.

OH SHIT. OH NO! this all made sense. Fuck I am such an idiot.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry for all the things I said, I though, well, I don't know." I said. I looked up to his face.

"Edward I don't think I love you. I don't even love myself. I'm sorry. I like you, a lot, I hope that is enough for now" I said.

"Bella, did you want to give _us_ another try?" he asked with a smile on his face

"I do" I said and smiled

"Then that is enough for me" he said and lent in to press his lips to mine.

**A/N: AWWWWWW. Haha. Sorry for all those thoroughly confused people, Bella has her memory back. Seemed that fall from a bed knocked everything back into place. The story should be a bit happier from now on until I decide to kill Edward. JOKING. I would never do that. Or would I? mwahahaha. **

**Hope you like the story still. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! If you HATE the story tell me, If you LOVE the story tell me. just tell me SOMETHING. Haha. I didn't get many for the last chapter. Maybe you are all still hung-over from Christmas day. Haha. BUT thanks to those who did review. **

**Xx Little miss**


	21. Nancy

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME; I know it's been a long time. Sorry. Thanks to those who reviewed although I would like to hear from a few more of you ;)**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Edward visiting me _again_, he never left the damn hospital. It had been two months since I lost Jake and I was still stuck in this hell hole, in fact I wasn't even allowed out of bed yet but that may have something to do with the two broken legs and crushed pelvis that was still fusing together.

I had been lying in the same position for 2 months and im sick of it. They didn't even let me go to Jake's funeral. Every few days my physio comes in and does a few exercises but that's about it.

Edward and I had put all the crap behind us and we were actually moving forward together. He helps keep my mind off Jake and the fact I have not heard from my father since I left Forks at the beginning of the year. Rory had been in though, every second day he would come with a new bunch of flowers to brighten my day.

Edward and I were alone playing monopoly when the door was swung open.

"Alright, Lover boy!" Nancy yelled and pointed to the door "out!" Nancy was my Physio, she was the coolest person I had ever met she was always mucking around.

"NOOO!" Edward said getting up off the bed and hugging my torso, "She's mine, all mine, I will not leave her defenceless in your hands" he said with fake horror.

"Edward, out" I said jokingly

"But baby, you're supposed to be on my side" he said pretending to be sad. Nancy and I laughed.

"Na-uh, No way" I said shaking my head. He pulled out his had and put in on my cheek, I let out a childish giggle, shaking my head from side to side trying to get away from his hand, but before I knew it his lips were crashing onto mine.

I stop my head moving then and enjoyed the kiss. My good arm moved up around his neck and pulled him closer.

Nancy cleared her throat making sure we still knew we weren't alone but Edward didn't care. I pushed him away only to be met with a pout. I laughed and his pout grew bigger.

"Man up Edward" I joked.

"Watch it you or-" he started to threaten but I cut him off

"Or what?" I mocked and gave him a sly smile. He leant in and gave me another surprise peck. "I should annoy you more often." I smiled against his lips. "Now get out" I said.

This time he obeyed and walked out the room, hopefully to get out of the hospital, he is here all the time, its not fair on him.

"Bella" Nancy scolded

"What?" I asked innocently

"You know in your condition you shouldn't be so physical with Edward" she started to lecture me.

"He gave me a kiss" I said and shrugged my shoulders. Nancy laughed.

"It looked like he wants to give you more than a kiss" she said and raised her eyebrows.

"So?" I said slowly

"Bella" she said as she walked over to the chair Edward normally sits in "Not until you can at least walk" Nancy instructed. My eyes lit up

"Then what are you waiting for, get me walking already" I said gesturing to my legs in plastic and laughed. Nancy joined in, and then she went into doctor mode.

"How has the pain been lately?" she asked

"Fine, manageable, no meds needed" I answered

"That's great!! Okay, lets have a look" she said and pulled the covers off to reveal my legs.

Nancy poked and prodded for a few minutes until speaking.

"Good news, these casts should be off tomorrow, they have healed well and very fast." She said almost as excited as I now was. No casts! Finally, no itching and no sweaty gross lumps on my legs. I was relieved. Another week with these on and I probably would have cut my own legs off with a butter knife.

"Alright, can you sit up?" she asked. I just shook my head

"I haven't tried" I admitted

"Well its about time you did" she smiled and reached out for the bed control, the back of the bed raised up until I was in a supported sitting position.

"I'm going to lower the bed back slowly but I was to see if you can hold that position" she instructed. I nodded, scared, not of sitting up but because of the pain that it may bring.

I felt the bed back away and my hips were starting to strain, it felt like I was balancing on toothpicks. I held on for as long as I could but only managed a few seconds before I flopped backwards onto the bed huffing and puffing.

"Good work Bella, you should be up and walking within a week or so" she said encouragingly.

I was still trying to catch my breath unable to give a coherent response. She wrote something on her clip board and walked out the room. My eye lids were getting heavy and before I knew it I was slipping into a slumber.

I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting in his arm chair next to my bed holding my hand.

"Good morning sunshine, sleep well?" he asked

"What time is it?" I asked a bit disorientated

"7am, breakfast will be here soon. Have fun with Nancy yesterday? I hear she worked you pretty hard"

"Yeh, we tried sitting up. TRIED. I failed miserably" I said defeated.

"Give it time, give it time" he said as he kissed my forehead.

**A/N: Sorry its short. I have two jobs atm and just found out my high school results so I have been running around trying to get into uni. Im working on something new as well. I am kinda stuck with this story. IDEAS PLEAASE. I know where it is ending, I just need ideas to get there. Haha. Thanks for reading. Sorry its short.**


	22. Shattered Glass

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Alice!" I squealed as I saw her walk through the door and next to my bed. "I'm so sorry, im so glad you came, everything, it was a mistake, I misunderstood. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" I begged

She looked down and sadness swept over her face, "Bella, I don't know if I can" she trailed off.

"Oh Alice, please, im so sorry" I cried. A huge smile spread across her lips.

"Chill, I was joking, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" she beamed and hugged me tight.

"So when you getting out of here, it's been what, 3 months?" she asked

"Yep" I sighed "but hopefully tomorrow, since I can walk and im on oral pain meds, I will be on home care for a week and half and then it's back to normal" I smiled, I couldn't wait to get out of here. "Just in time, I think I've put on like 10kgs since I've been here" I said gesturing to my stomach. Alice laughed.

"I find that hard to believe" she looked at me sceptically.

I pulled back the blankets and I showed her my stomach, a big bulge was poking out between my hips. "Really?" I raise my eyebrows.

The door flew open and Edward walked in. "Whoah, I thought you and I were waiting until you're ready?" he asked. I rolled my eyes

"Don't be a jerk, I was showing Alice something, and we have discussed this with you over and over, you're special to me, I want to wait" I said staring into his eyes.

"Ahh, should I leave?" Alice said awkwardly taking me away from his gaze.

"No, no, you can stay" I said patting the end of the bed gesturing for her to sit down, which was gladly accepted.

"So, any word from Charlie?" Alice asked cautiously. My stomach dropped

"Yeh, he called a few days ago, said he was busy with work and didn't get the chance to call. He basically told me it was my entire fault and that I deserved what I got. He sounded drunk to me. Eh. Why do I care?" I shrugged and quickly changed the subject

"So how is everyone else?" I asked Edward and Alice

"Good" they said at the same time, causing me to laugh.

"Alice can you please pass a message on for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Just tell them all that I'm really sorry and it was a huge mistake" I said

"I'm sure they already know that. But I will tell them"

"Thanks, you're the best" I said

"Okay" Alice said getting to her feet. "I'll leave you two be. See you tomorrow Bella" she hugged me

"Yeh, okay, thanks for coming, I really missed you." I said

"Me too" and she walked out the door.

Edwards arm rubbed up and down mine soothingly as he laid next to me.

"So now that we are finally alone" he whispered in my ear and I tuned my face to kiss him. I didn't need any more encouragement. Who would?

"Errhmm" someone cleared their throat from the doorway. For fucks sake. I pulled away from Edward to see Carlisle standing in the doorway in his white jacket with a file in his hand and a very serious expression on his face

"Uhh, Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked worried, "I can still go home right?" I asked panicked.

"Yes you can, I have some news for you, Edward would you give us a minute?" he asked his son. I put up my hand

"No, no, is okay, he can stay" I said

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. What has him acting like this?

"Yes, I love him……..wait what?" I turned to Edward. Did I just say I loved him? Whoah. "Edward I love you" I said with victory in my voice. He smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning and pulled me closer. "I love you to, no matter what" he replied

We both turned to look at Carlisle who seemed really tense.

"Bella, you may have noticed a bit of weight gain, increased appetite and increased fatigue. If you didn't, the nurses who were looking after you did and ordered a blood test." He said holding his file up

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked and felt Edwards grip tighten.

"Bella, you're pregnant" he said quietly. HUH???

"Excuse me, what?" Edward yelled "How, you said you haven't slept with anyone since we met" he yelled and pushed me away and was now backing away from the bed. "Bella, you lied, you lied. I trusted you." he cried. Tears were actually streaming down his face.

Fuck Tim, Fuck Tim to the deepest pit in hell.

"Edward, I swear, I never lied to you" I defended myself through tears. He kept walking away, closer to the door.

"Edward please don't walk out that door, if you walk out that door you won't come back. I need you. Please. I promise I didn't" I pleaded

"Screw you Bella, I thought we had something but I guess it was a game to you. Tim was right; you are just a stupid, American slut. Go home. No-one wants you here" he said and walked out of the room crying. Carlisle had left a some stage and I was left to my own thoughts. I fucking hated Tim, he had to ruin everything.

I felt like screaming, I felt like running, I wanted to curl up into a ball and die in a hole somewhere completely alone because I knew what Edward had said was true, I didn't belong here, but I didn't belong back home. I had no-one. I had nothing except a box of pain meds.

I took a deep breath. Nothing to loose.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve and swallowed hard.

**THE END**

**A/N: seriously DON'T SHOOT! I wanted to end it there so we can have a SEQUEL. But I need to plan it and what not so it will be a while. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY AND THAKYOU SO VERY MUCH TOO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED TO YOUR FAVOURITES AND ALERTS. **

**I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL AND WHEN I DO I WILL POST A NOTICE ON THIS STORY. **

**LITTLE MISS XX**


End file.
